The Secret
by mysticurse
Summary: (Based after 4x22) Some love is meant to last forever, Some lovers walk out of your life and never look back. But for Ezra, He can't walk away; Especially when a new situation comes into play. Will Ezra and Aria finally have the happy ending they deserve or will the betrayal of their relationship consume them?
1. Stay

sitting here on the same bed that I have for over a year now, The difference is - Aria isn't here with me this time. She wanted me to leave town, Actually she demanded me to leave town and I knew if I didn't then I was a more horrible person than I thought I was. I had done her wrong in ways I didn't want to, I knew what I was getting myself into when I came to Rosewood but falling for Aria Montgomery was not on my list. It was one of those things that no matter what you do, You can't avoid it. I laugh to myself, Hearing her voice ring in my head '**_Mr. Fitz_**.' Times use to be simple, But then again those were the times when I was lying to her and going behind her back. I wanted to do something significant in life, Writing a book about **Alison Dilaurentis** sure seemed like a good start; She was beautiful, young and she had remarkable things happen to her that made a story so worth it. Of course, I had an idea of who the four girls were before I even came to Rosewood. I had learned that Spencer had a hard time with drugs, Strives for perfection and that her parents were both lawyers. I knew some of the things she had done the night Alison disappeared, There were so many times I almost told Aria but I always stopped myself. I knew I was in way over my head once her and I started getting serious, I also knew it would only end in disaster.  
With Emily, I knew she was in the closet waiting to come out but I'm not sure if she knew it at the time. It was made clear that her passion was swimming, Which she is very good at. She was also the quiet one of the group. Hanna is another story, I was quite shocked when I met her for the first time. Everything about Hanna I had ever heard was bad, But she isn't a bad person like many people made her out to be. She use to have major weight issues and theft issues. 

It's kind of bizarre that before I met Aria, I knew a lot about her. I knew she loved to write and she loved her family, I knew an outline of her dads affair and that she had minor anger issues. But I never imagined what I didn't know about her would make me fall inlove with her. 

I shake my head, I dwell on things to much; Its one of my biggest flaws but how am I suppose to help it? Maybe I should leave, I know its the least I can do after all I have done, But I won't leave for good.. I can't. I sigh to myself as I grab my cell phone off of the coffee table with in my apartment, Debating if I'm doing the right thing. _Of course I'm doing the right thing_, I think to myself. I hover over Aria's name, touching the small Icon to send her a message. '_Hey, I know you don't want to talk but I got to make sure that this is what you really want_.' I debate sending it, But I have to. I touch send quickly and put down my phone.. Hoping she doesn't kill me for the text. Sitting down on the couch, I lean my head back and wait for a reply. 

**[ARIA'S P.O.V]**

I was just in the middle of throwing up when I got a very unexpected text from Ezra, I had to fight with my mind and heart before deciding to look at it. I sighed to myself, '_We need to talk_.' I texted him back then put my phone down on the marble counter with in my bathroom. I wanted him to leave more then anything in this world, He hurt me beyond repair and how is someone supposed to look someone they love in the face after all I have found out. There was a slight problem with him leaving though, There were new things coming into play that I could not stop from happening. Sucking in a deep breath, I seen as my phone vibrated on top of the counter; I picked it up slowly. '_You can come over if you want._' Ezra had texted me, I nodded at the text; Even though he couldn't see. The last two times I had been at his apartment were... Not very pleasant. Between destroying his apartment and then telling him to leave, It was awkward to say the least. I moved my thumbs slowly, Thinking of what I should say.. Shrugging to myself as I sent him a text saying _'Okay_.' 

I pulled up in the back parking lot of Ezra's apartment building, Staring up at where his apartment balcony was. Smiling to myself as I think of the times spent on that same balcony just months before, Hand in hand with him. I bit my lip, Knowing if I thought to long about it.. There was a good chance I would cry. ''_Here goes nothing_.'' I said to myself out loud, Not joyed by what was about to take place. Grabbing my purse as I pull out Ezra's apartment key, Pained at myself that I haven't given it back yet. I shut the car door and make my way to the back door of the apartment. 

I arrive at Ezra's door, I read his apartment number over and over '_3b, 3b, 3b_' Finally, I roll my eyes at myself frustrated at how nervous I'm acting. I raise my hand and knock on the door three times. 

**[EZRA'S P.O.V]**

I hear the low knocks come from my door, I didn't think Aria would be here that fast so it must be important. I get up off the couch, Quickly going to the door and opening it. I read Aria's facial expression slowly, Sad, Disappointed, Nervous - And something else in the mix but I'm not sure what.

''_Hey_.'' I say simply, Not sure what else to say.

Surprisingly, Aria gives me that cute small smile of hers ''_Hey_.''  
For the first time with in a few days, I see forgiveness with in that smile.

I move out of the way, Letting Aria step inside as I close the door behind her.  
''_So_..'' Aria started, I could tell right off the bat that she felt awkward.

''_Look, I thought about what you said_. '' I paused, Thinking back to the conversation. ''_If it's what you really want, I **will** leave_.''

I watched Aria as she shook her head, Her dark brunette hair perfectly responding with her motions. I furrowed my brows, Waiting for her to explain.  
''_That's not why I came here, Well it is.. But also.. Something else_.'' Aria told me slowly.

I stood inches away from her, Not wanting to get too close but also wanting to know what she had to say.  
'**'I think I'm pregnant**.'' Aria's eyes met mine as my heart skipped a beat at the Revelation she had just let out. ''_W-What_?'' I stuttered, Taken back by her confession.  
It felt like my eyes were about to bulge out of my skull.

''_Did... Did you take a test_?'' I asked, Wondering why she thought she was pregnant.

''_Not yet.. That's why I came here_.'' Aria told me in honesty, I nodded.

''_Then what makes you th-_'' I started, Aria cut me off ''_I've been throwing up for the past week, Ezra_.''

I let out a low 'oh', ''_Did you buy.. a test_?'' I questioned, Aria shook her head. ''_No, I was hoping you could come with me. It's kind of the least you could do_.''

It didn't take a genius to realize Aria was scared, I didn't blame her because_ I_ was scared too. I zoned out, Thinking way to much in my head ''**_Ezra_**?'' Aria said in a small voice, I shook my head as I came out of my daze. I looked down at her, ''_Lets go to the store then_.'' I told her, My voice feeling like it would give out at any moment. Aria gave me a small nod as we made our way for the door. 

The car ride was silent, I couldn't say much to make things better but I could say a lot of things to make it worse. I didn't know what to say honestly, The past few minutes had went so quick that I wasn't sure what was real anymore. I parked infront of a pharmacy that laid with in the main strip of Rosewood, I turned the ignition off and stuffed my keys into the pocked of my hoodie. I turned, Looking at Aria as I seen a single tear fall from her eye ''_Aria._.'' I said slowly, Feeling the pain once again from my recent actions. ''_We will get through this_.'' I told her in all honesty, Aria nodded quickly as she wiped the tear from her eye.. My heart broke for her. 

Aria and I got out of my car as we headed inside the pharmacy, A disgusted stair came from one of the fellow shoppers with in the store. Stares, Aria and I were almost use to them by now. More her then I, Every time someone looked at us I could just imagine what they were thinking and it killed me inside.  
We made our way to the isle that held the enormous amount of pregnancy tests, All of them did the exact same thing yet they all had something slightly different to them. 

''Which one should we...'' I said quietly, this was bad enough with the stares and whispers and now they see her and I picking out a pregnancy test?  
''I don't know.'' Aria said flustered.  
I picked one off the shelf, Looking over its bright blue box that demanded '**_over 99% accuracy, with conception indicator._**' ''_How about this one_?'' I asked in a low tone.  
Aria nodded shyly as she gave a shrug of her shoulders, If we tried to fool someone into thinking we knew what we were doing or knew which one was better then the other - We would fail. 

I approached the counter, Feeling the eyes of everyone in the store diminish any slight happiness I had. Aria stood beside me.  
I gave the cashier a small smile.. I could just imagine the thoughts that were flying through his head. 

_'Is this your** daughter**?' 'Is **this** your sister?' 'Are you with him** against** your will?' 'She is **just** a child'_ I shook my head, Trying to not let it get to me.  
I pulled out my wallet as Aria placed her hand on mine ''_No, Ezra. I got this_.'' She told me, I nodded.. Kicking myself in the ass for what she had just said, Now everybody knew that we were a couple.. Well not a couple but, At this point I don't know what we are. 

Aria and I hoped back into my car ''That was fun.'' Aria said sarcastically, I held my breath.. I didn't know what to say. What was I suppose to say?

I flopped on the couch as Aria headed towards the bath room ''_Did you want me to go in with you_?'' I asked as I propped myself up on the couch.  
''_I think I can manage_.'' She said almost innocently, But she wasn't innocent. Here she was with a 26 year old man, in his apartment - Taking a pregnancy test.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, Wanting to stop these thoughts that fled through my head. I always felt like I corrupted Aria and gave her the completely wrong out look on life, I made things so hard for her. 

I heard the bathroom door open, I sprang to my feet quickly ''_Ezra._.'' Aria called.. I made my way to the bathroom as I stood in the door way.  
Aria looked so beautiful and it took everything inside of me not to walk up to her and hold her. ''I_ have to wait two minutes for the results_.'' Aria told me, I looked down at her.. So tiny yet so cute. We stood there in silence, ''_Did you want a coffee_?'' I asked her, Feeling that these next two minutes were going to pass by rather slow.  
Aria gave me a small smile and nodded as we left the bathroom and went into the kitchen, I pulled two mugs out of the left cabinet with in my kitchen, Pouring the rest of the freshly made coffee with in both of the mugs. I was taken back when Aria went in the fridge and grabbed the milk ''_I'm sorry.. I just._.'' Aria started, Noticing her actions. I gave a small laugh ''I_t's fine, Aria_.'' I told her.. It made me feel like she was still comfortable here. 

After waiting for what seemed to be eternity, Aria and I walked into the washroom - Both with the same nervous posture. '_'I can't look._.'' Aria said, I nodded my head down low and bit my lip. _''I'll look._'' I told her.  
This was the most serious moment in both her and my own life, Yeah I had some what been through this with Maggie; The difference is.. Maggie didn't include me in any of it. I'm surprised Aria is even letting me be apart of this. I had taken place in a huge enormity, I didn't think this would come out of it. 

I slowly turned my gaze down to my small counter top, The test laid there in plain view ''_Can you give me the instructions_?'' I asked her as I looked at her over my shoulder.  
'_'For what_?'' she asked, slightly confused. ''_I don't know how many lines is pregnant and not pregnant_.'' I laughed, Feeling stupid. Aria raised her head ''_Two is pregnant, One is not pregnant_.'' She informed me. I nodded as I turned my head back towards the test.  
Two very clear blue lines had formed on the pregnancy test, I had to keep my emotions in check because I knew if I lost it.. So would Aria.  
I spun around on my heels slowly ''_It's positive_.'' I informed her, My voice cracking as I did so.  
''_What_?'' Aria's face was filled with disbelief as she rushed over to my side, Inspecting the pregnancy test herself. My whole world was crumbling but at the same time, It was getting better. It felt like the two blue lines were giving me a big smack in the face, I never wanted this for Aria. 

I walked over to the couch, Leaning my back against it as a low sigh escaped my pursed lips. I let my head hang down, Letting the thoughts cause chaos inside my head. Reality had come to quickly, This wasn't the way I expected it to happen. ''_Ezra_..'' Aria said in a low tone, I lifted my head to look at her tear filled eyes as I caught a glimpse of her trembling hands. Her lips trembled as I walked over to her, Sooner then I thought; Her arms wrapped around me eagerly. I knew she needed this, I just didn't think I'd be the person she would want to hug. Almost like a reflex, My arms fled to her waist. I leaned my chin on the top of her head, I could hear the heartbreaking sobs that escaped Aria's perfect plump lips. ''_How.. **What** are we going to do_?'' She cried into me, I held onto her tighter. ''_We will figure this out._'' I told her honestly ''_Will you stay_?'' Aria pleaded, I felt a pearl shaped tear fall from my eye as I nodded ''**_Yes, I'll stay_**.'' I told her as I placed a small kiss on the crown of her head. What the hell was going to happen now? I didn't want to leave in the first place so this gave me a damn good excuse to stay but it wasn't an excuse it was Aria and my own life.


	2. What now?

I held Aria in my arms as she laid on the couch, He head resting against my chest as I lightly stroke her hair. ''Are you staying here tonight?'' I asked her quietly, Not wanting to wake her if she had fell asleep. Aria sat up, ''_You can come over to my place_.'' She almost begged, I tilted my head to the side ''_Mike is at a friends and my dad is out of town_.'' She cleared up my thoughts - I was thinking of how awkward it would be to stay there with her dad or brother being around.. Even though we would have to tell them sometime. ''Sure, Yeah. If that's what you want.'' I told her genuinely.

''_Aria_..'' I started, Not wanting to even cross this conversation again but I knew I had too.  
''_Ezra, Don't do this_.'' Her eyes fell to the floor, I pushed an odd hair that had fallen infront of her face, behind her ear.  
''_I can't pretend like that conversation didn't happen, Aria. I am so sorry for what I did_.'' I gushed.  
''_I can't take it back, But I promise you.. I will never hurt you like that again_.'' I felt my eyes start to well up as a single tear fell from my eye  
''_How can you be so sure_?'' Aria's voice was almost distant as she spoke.  
''_Nothing is worth losing you, Not a book, Not Alison.. nothing_.'' I was honest, I put our relationship on the line and I was going to make it up to her one way or another.  
Aria looked up at me, A smile tugging at her lips ''_I want to hate you right now, But.. you're making it really hard to_.''  
I let a small smile dance across my face ''_I have every right to hate you, And I do.. Kind of. But I also love you, And I'm really really scared right now.. All I need is you_.'' I could see Arias lips tremble as she spoke.

I felt awestruck, Being lucky was an understatement. ''**_I'll be right here, until the end of time_**.'' I told her in sincerity, That pearly white grin that I fell inlove with danced across Aria's face. ''_**Or** until you want me to leave again_.'' I laughed as she hit me in the arm playfully. Just as I was about to ask, Aria's stomach made a loud growling noise.. She let out a small laugh ''_Did you want to go out_?'' I asked, She nodded with a smile plastered to her face.

Aria and I stopped at our favourite Chinese restaurant, We ordered a few things and then went to her place.  
''_When does your dad get home_?'' I asked her curiously, Actually, I asked her because I wanted to know when we were going to break the news.  
Aria shrugged ''_He keeps pushing the date farther and farther_.'' She said in a nonchalant tone  
I lifted my head a little ''_So when are we_...'' I started.. Trailing off.  
''_I'm going to go up to Syracuse tomorrow afternoon, You can come if you want_.'' Aria informed me.  
I thought for a moment, If I didn't go then it looked pretty bad on my behalf and if I did go, I was risking having Byron Montgomery kill me with his bare hands.  
''_Did you want me to go_?'' I asked, If Aria wanted me to go, Then I would.  
Aria nodded quickly, I wasn't going to let her be alone in this. ''We can do some sight seeing while we're there too.'' Aria told me with that small smile of hers.  
''Yeah, That'd be great.'' I told her, Her and I barely ever got to leave Rosewood.. So being able to be somewhere else; In public with out all the stares.. It was always nice.

I dug into my chicken fried rice as I looked over at Aria ''_What do you think he will say_?'' I asked, I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her.  
'' _Besides freak out. I don't know_.'' She said in all honesty, I nodded slowly ''_I'm kind of afraid he will kick me out_.'' Her voice was low as she spoke ''_But I graduate in three months, I can move out after that_.'' Aria said. ''_You know you can **always** stay with me._'' I murmured.

Aria laid on top of me as we cuddled up on the couch, She had put on the infamous '**The notebook**' movie. I had watched bits and pieces of it before, But now as I actually pay attention; I feel bad for the character that Ryan Gosling plays. I turned my attention back to Aria, Stroking her hair lightly as a smile played on my face. Everything was going wrong but at the same time everything was going right. ''Why are you doing that?'' Aria asked me in a quiet tone, I pulled my hand back quickly ''I'm sorry..'' I told her.. Not realizing it bugged her. Aria sat up ''I didn't say I didn't like it, Ezra.'' Aria said playfully, I was beyond confused. ''Aren't you..'' Aria started then paused, Biting her lip ''I thought you weren't.. Attracted to me anymore.'' Aria said in a sad tone, I laughed ''Why would you think that?'' Clearly she was crazy. ''I'm pregnant.'' She argued, I chuckled as I pulled her close to me ''Aria, Nothing could ever stop me from being attracted to you.'' I informed her, It was true. I seen how she was with Malcom, I know she will be a good mom so if anything it makes me more attracted to her.

''_Prove it_.'' Aria teased, I raised a mocking eyebrow.  
''_Really?_'' I asked, Not sure if she was testing me.  
Aria nodded in such a cute way, as I seen a playful, seductive smirk make its way to her lips.  
''_Not fair_.'' I protested with a huge grin.  
''_Hmm.. No, **This** wouldn't be fair_.'' Aria's tone was sexual as she closed in on me, Her bright red lips inches from mine - Hovering there as she gently grazed my lips with hers. I longed for her lips to be pressed against mine. Just as quickly as her lips were there, They were gone. I shook my head in disbelief  
''_Oh, its going to be like that huh_?'' I asked, My tone playful.  
''Maybe.'' Aria said slowly as I watched her lips.

Aria let out a low giggle as she ran up the stairs, I sat there not knowing exactly what was happening. This wasn't the first time I was in her house, But it was the first time I was in her house alone. I got off the couch rather quickly, Following behind her until I made it to her room. I examined her bedroom, Only being in it once before.. But it was missing one thing, Aria. ''_Where did you go_?'' I laughed, Not knowing her house layout as well as her. I walk into her room as I look at her dresser, My manuscript laid upon it. I looked over at her beside table and realized the picture of her and I was still sitting there. ''Oh Ezra...'' Aria called out playfully, Challenging me to find her.

I spun around and looked down the hall, Three doors and three places to hide. ''Can you give me a hint.'' I asked, Waiting for an answer. I looked down at the ground and seen a shadow underneath one of the doors, I approached it slowly and opened it. Revealing the bathroom and a half naked Aria. ''Woah.'' I said with out thought at the beautiful body that stood before me. ''Take off your clothes, Mr. Fitz.'' She said seductively, ''Okay.'' I responded quickly, Not giving a second thought as I took off my shirt and unbuckled my belt, Letting my pants slid to the floor as I stepped out of them. ''I like what I see.'' Aria was always mischievous when it came to her being horny. I stood there in my boxers, I walk over to Aria as her green eyes pierce through my heart. I lifted Aria up as her legs immediately wrapped around my waist, I carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently.

Faster than I thought, She slid off her leggings as she laid there before me in just her bra and panties. ''You're beautiful.'' I whispered as I slowly ran my fingers up her leg. I felt the goosebumps start to form on Aria's legs. I continued to do the same thing over and over again, Trail my fingers up to her mid thigh - then back down her leg again. ''Ezra..'' She protested, ''Hmm?'' I said innocently, Pay back for her teasing me earlier.

**[ARIA'S P.O.V]**

I looked up at his magnificent body as it stood there hovering over me, I had had enough of the teasing. I just wanted him. I shifted myself down the bed so my sweet spot was touching his man hood, I grinded myself against him; Letting him know just how much I wanted him. Ezra let out a low moan, I smiled to myself..

**[EZRA'S P.O.V]**

Aria grinded up against me with her self in a slow motion, I was taken by surprise and since I had been craving her for so long.. My knees started to buckle. ''Aria..'' I said weakly, Almost like a moan. She gave me a sly smile, Aria readjusted her position so that she was now laying normally on the bed. I climbed on top of her, Trying to be as sexual as possible. I leaned down, She was ready for a kiss but instead I brushed my lips against her neck, Placing soft long kisses from her ear until her jawline. Her hand tugged at my hair as I proceeded to kiss along her neck, The kisses growing more passionate and more rough each time she pulled my hair. She knew how to get me going, But I knew how to get her going to. I sat up, Taking off her bra and sliding off her panties. She laid there before me totally naked and I couldn't be more stunned by her body.

Aria climbed on top of me as she took off my boxers in a quick manner, Her lips hovered inches from mine but this time she didn't resist. Our lips merged together as I slipped my tongue past her lips, My hand fleeing to her hip as I grasped on to her.

**It never ceased to amaze me on how much we wanted eachother.**


	3. Figure it out

Aria's body clung onto mine as our sweat stuck us together, Heavy sighs came from both of us. That was one hell of - ''Thank you.'' Aria said as she broke me from my current thoughts.  
Puzzled, I asked ''For what?''  
''Making it easy to forgive you, Making it worth it.'' She was happy, I was even more happy that she was happy and boy did I ever miss making love to her. ''You already thanked me.'' I told her as I let out a quiet laugh.

I laid beside Aria, Stroking her arm as she slept next to me peacefully. That was one of the most hilarious parts of our relationship, Being her teacher had its pros and cons; One pro being, I got to see her every day. A con being, We couldn't touch or barely speak to eachother with out some one catching on. My favorite part was those days she would come over to my apartment early, Two hours before school started and we would make love and then we'd both leave to school.. Just not together unless we wanted to get caught. I'd walk into the class room and sit at my desk and as soon as the kids all piled in for class, Aria would sit in the third row; middle desk. The looks her and I would exchange from the things her and I had done just an hour before, All the teenagers must of been wondering why I had such messed up hair and such a goofy smile on my face.. But the reason was sitting next to them.  
Weirdly enough, I felt like a teenager again; Sneaking around and not wanting to get into trouble. Doing mischievous things.. But Aria had this way about her, Everything she did made sense. It's when I thought about what I was doing that I started to question her and I.

I looked over beside me, The picture of her and I stood still in its place. Surprised she hadn't gotten rid of it considering she smashed the picture I had of her and I, In my apartment. Too many thoughts raced threw my mind as I could feel my eyes getting heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

***************************************************

  
I awoke the next morning, Turning over to see the bright red letters on the clock.. Realizing it was half past ten. I rolled over to wake up Aria then noticed she had already climbed out of bed, How long had she been awake? I wondered to myself. I stretched my body and let out a rather loud yawn.

I forgot we had fallen asleep naked together, I grabbed my boxers that laid beside her bed. Putting them on and then heading downstairs.

I walked down the stairs of Aria's house, Smelling the scent of maple syrup linger through the air. I made way to the kitchen as I seen Aria standing at the stove in just her bra and panties ''Now thats a sight to see.'' I complimented her, Making my entrance known. Aria looked over her shoulder as a sweet yet naughty smile slid across her face. Aria was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, With or with out make up, She was stunning.

I came up behind her, Wrapping my arms around her waist as I place a soft kiss on her right temple. ''Don't distract me.'' She laughed, Knowing if she got sucked in that this place would burn down to the ground. I held my hands up in mock surrender, Walking over to the island with in her kitchen - I leaned against it with folded arms.  
''_After we eat, We need to get ready_.'' Aria informed me as she concentrated on her cooking.  
''_Fo_-'' I started, Aria quickly cut me off '_**'Syracuse**_.'' She reminded me. I took a big nod, ''_Right._'' I said through gritted teeth. 

I got dressed slowly, Dreading the conversation that was going to take place between Aria, Her dad and I. ''_You ready_?'' Aria asked as she peeked her head in through the door ''_Yeah_.'' I said with a small smile, Hiding my real feelings. ''_Who's driving_?'' I asked, ''_You, Since your car is here and mines still at your apartment_.'' She told me, Oh yeah.. I had forgot about that. 

Aria and I got into my car, I had been to Syracuse once before but just to stop at a frat party once. ''_You know where we are going_?'' I asked looking over at her as she buckled her seat belt, She nodded ''_Just **drive**, Ezra._'' I watched as Aria tilt her head back and let out a joyful laugh, Even though this day was going to be hell and I was dreading it more then anything; There was also a plus side to. I turned on the ignition and started to drive, My free hand laid upon Aria's thigh; As usual. Lately my attraction for her was growing more and more every second.  
I felt a sudden movement from Aria, I almost jerked the car ''**Pull over**!'' She demanded quickly, I quickly pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road as I looked over at Aria who opened her car door; Getting sick. I rubbed the small of her back, Feeling so bad that she was going through this.

We got back on the road, Aria recovering from her sudden session of getting sick.  
''_We can turn back_..'' I told her, Wanting to turn back at this point.  
''_No Ezra, I'll be fine_.'' She reassured me.  
I nodded at the long road ahead. I knew how bad this would look, I'm twenty six years old and she is just barely eighteen. It was bad enough when her and I told her mom and dad, She was only fifteen at the time. How do I manage to get myself in such fucked up situations? 

I pulled up in the lot of Syracuse University, Letting a deep breath build up inside me. ''So maybe we can do this later..'' Aria said, Regretting her decision.  
I turned to face her ''It's to late to go back now, Aria.'' I laughed at her attempt to flee.  
Aria let out a loud huff, ''I'm texting him now.'' She informed me.

Bryon had texted Aria telling her he would meet us at a local restaurant after his last class which was ending in half an hour, I drove around the streets of Syracuse; Aria knew where we were going since she had been here just days before but I just wanted to drive at this point.

We arrived at the local vegan restaurant, ''This is it.'' Aria said, Realizing our reality. I let out a long ''Yep.''  
We climbed out of the car and went inside the small but cozy restaurant, Taking a seat in one of the small selections of booths within the place.  
A young waiter greeted us ''Can I get you two anything?'' She asked kindly, I gave her a small smile as Aria quickly jumped in ''I'll get a diet coke.'' She said with an intimidating smile, ''Uh.. I'll have a beer.'' I told the waiter, She nodded and walked off to the next table.  
I looked at Aria, Surprised by her reaction.

The waiter came back with our drinks, Setting them down infront of us ''Thanks.'' I said to her quietly. I opened my beer, Taking a slow sip and swigging it around in my mouth. This was going to be a long day, I deserved this beer but I didn't deserve the look Aria was giving me. ''What?'' I asked in a low tone, I looked behind me and there stood Byron Montgomery.. I quickly looked back at Aria; Nearly spitting out the contents of beer that were with in my mouth.

Byron stood at our table ''Hey Ezra!'' He greeted me, Rather chipper.. That was going to change fast. ''Hey, Mr. Montgomery.'' I greeted him back, Tensing as I stood up to shake his hand. ''There's my favorite girl.'' Byron greeted Aria as they gave eachother a small hug, I climbed back into the booth as Aria sat beside me and Byron sat across from us. ''So what's up with the surprise visit?'' Byron asked, Cover is blown.. Holy shit. Was all I could think to myself.

''_Well._..'' Aria started slowly, I could feel her foot frantically bouncing as she tried to approach the subject.  
''_Something has come up.'_' I stated, Feeling stupid for my choice of words. I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand as our fingers intertwined.  
''_Alright_..'' Byron waiting for an explanation.  
''_Dad_..'' Aria started as she let out a deep breath ''_I'm **pregnant**_.'' She revealed.  
The words stung me, Each time she said it; It became more and more real.  
''_You're what_?'' Byron cringed, Aria gave a small shrug of her shoulders.  
''_Weren't you guys using protection_?'' Byron was angry and I didn't blame him.  
''_Yes._.'' I said slowly, Letting the 'S' drag on, ''**Most** _of the time._'' Aria chipped in, Aria and I exchanged glances.  
''**Most of the time**?!'' Byron exclaimed threw gritted teeth, His face turning red.  
''_I know how this looks_.'' I tried to tell him in a calm voice.  
''_No you don't_.'' Byron spoke harshly.

Aria let out a frustrated sigh ''Dad, Stop.'' She demanded, Angered obviously.  
''_Don't tell me what to do, Aria_.'' Byron paused ''How could you two let this happen?'' He asked, Looking from her to I.  
''I_t just happened, Okay? I can't change that_.'' Aria stressed,  
I felt bad she had to go through this but I hope it was helping her that I was here along with her.  
I took another swig of my beer  
''_See look at this_'' Byron argued, I set down my beer and looked over at Aria then back to Byron - Confused by his sudden outburst.  
''_You're with someone, About to have a baby with someone who is legal to drink, Aria_.''  
Byron's voice was tense, As were his shoulders.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose ''_**I can't do this.**_'' I told Aria in all honesty,  
I knew if Byron wasn't going to hit me; Then I was going to hit him.

''Dad, You are way out of line. I know, I know this was wrong of me and stupid of me but it happened. '' Aria told Byron the cold hard truth ''I love Ezra, No matter what the cost. If you can't except that, Him or this..'' Aria trailed off, I looked over at her as a tear fell from her face. ''Ok, Ok..'' Byron said slowly, Realizing this was a real situation. ''There's not much I can do Aria, I might be stuck here teaching till the end of the semester. I can't leave my job.'' Byron stressed, ''I know, Dad. I have Ezra and Mike is there too.'' Aria tried to reassure her dad as well as she could. ''We will make a doctors appointment as soon as we can.'' I told Byron, Feeling awkward; Yet happy in what Aria had said about her and I.

Aria and I got back into my car, Letting out a sharp breath of relief that no one had gotten murdered. ''That went...'' I started letting out an unbelievable laugh. ''Yeah.'' Aria simply said. ''What now?'' I asked, Turning to my right to look at Aria ''Want to just go for a walk?'' Aria asked. I thought for a moment with pursed lips. ''Yeah. I do.'' I told her.

Aria had planned to stay here for two days at most, Just the weekend together. Aria and I walked into the entrance of Chittenango Falls, Her and I both had never heard of it but since we were close we decided to check it out. Walking across the bridge I turned to my left and realized a massive beautifully constructed waterfall. ''Wow.'' I stated as Aria turned her attention to what I was looking at. ''That's so beautiful.'' She said in shock, Just as I was. I looked down at her ''That's not the only thing that's beautiful.'' I told her. Couples passed us on the bridge but this time, They weren't staring; Instead they were giving us small smiles.

I sat down at a picnic table, Aria sat beside me as she leaned her hair against my arm. ''Isn't this nice?'' She asked, I could almost hear her smiling to herself. I nodded as I watched the river flow down the falls ''It's perfect.'' I whispered, I tilted her chin up as I met her lips with mine letting a slow kiss extend from my mouth to hers. '**She is perfect**.'


	4. Unexpected

Aria and I had arrived at the hotel we were staying at for the next two days, A warm smiled bellman greeted us as he took my duffle bag and Aria's small plaid suitcase. This hotel was beautiful, I had stayed in plenty of hotels and motels through out my life time, Especially while writing the book on Alison - Always trying to find her location and track her down. Most of the time it was a dead end and would lead me to the most unexpected places. I couldn't complain though, I got to explore like I always wanted to; The only down side was is that I wanted to explore the world with Aria.

I step inside the elevator as Aria trails behind me, She presses the button quickly as the elevator rises to the 3rd floor. 'Ding' The elevator arrives at our floor, Being the gentleman I am; I let Aria out first and see that the bellman has already arrived at our room. I stop infront of the door, Getting the key card out of my pocket ''Oh my god.'' Aria says in a hushed tone, I look over at her confused. She looked mortified. ''What's the matter?'' I question her quickly, Opening the door to our hotel room; Hoping she isn't going to get sick again. ''Uh.. Nothing.'' Her mood switched quickly, Looking as if worry had washed over her face. Being confused was an understatement, Was there something that I was missing?

The bellman set down our luggage ''If you need anything, Dial 1 on the phone and room service will be here as fast as possible.'' He informed us, I nodded ''Thank you.'' Sitting down on the bed, I look around the room ''This is nice right?'' I ask Aria afraid she didn't like the room, Aria nodded ''Yeah.. Yeah its nice.'' Her tone was sad, Yet a smile was plastered to her face. That was one of the things her and Alison had in common, They could lie through there teeth with nothing but a smile. Getting up off the bed, I walk over to her and rub her arm ''Whats wrong?'' I ask, Not understanding why she was acting this way all of a sudden. She shook her head, Placing her hand on the left side of my face ''Nothing, It's fine.'' She lied again, But I didn't want to push. ''Lets go get something to eat, I'm pretty sure my stomach is going to start devouring itself.'' Aria laughed as she took my hand, I laughed at her remark as a grin crept up to my are a lot of things I love about Aria, She's smart; Beautiful, Sophisticated and surprisingly mature for her age. But then there are the small things, The millions of ways she can get me to smile, How she is so sure that our relationship will work when I think other wise. I especially love when she crinkles her nose and furrows her brows, She usually does this while she's blushing and mainly when I tickle her sides.

Sitting at a table with in a restaurant called 'Stella's diner'', I look down the columns of my menu ''Sorry there isn't much vegan..'' I told Aria, Aria laughed ''It's fine Ezra, I'll live.'' She told me, Making me feel stupid for my comment. I examine the Diner around me, It was quite big small booths lined against the walls, While in the center was a long stretched out island. The people that owned the bar must of had a love for Coca Cola and Betty Boop considering it was like a shrine of Coca Cola and Betty boop.

I ordered a small plate of Mozzarella sticks for an appetizer while we waited for our meal. Knowing Aria had to feed for two now, Wow.. it's still so hard to believe. The waiter came around to our table, Luckily this time it was a guy so Aria couldn't give me that evil stare of hers. He set down the plate of Mozzarella sticks, Along with Aria's diet coke and my beer. ''You must really be all for beer today.'' Aria laughed, ''Did you not want me to..'' I trailed off, My brows furrowing ''No, You can drink.'' She laughed ''It's just.. Cute.'' Aria told me with pursed lips ''How so?'' I asked, Aria shrugged her shoulders as she picked up a mozzarella stick ''Older, Handsome..'' She trailed off. I scoffed, Really Aria? I thought to myself.

The waiter came back to our table setting my order of chopped steak deluxe, Then the waiter set down Aria's baked rigatoni Marinara.. Just she didn't get meatballs on it. I dug into my food ''This is Delicious.'' It wasn't that I was surprised it was.. Okay I was surprised. Aria nodded in excitement ''I know its like heaven.'' She told me as I let out a low chuckle.

''Yeah can I get some chocolate cake for the two of us.'' I asked the waiter ''Of course, I'll be right back.'' He smiled.' 'You and your cake.'' Aria shook her head with a huge grin on her face ''Oh, None for you then.'' I laughed, Rubbing it in her face. The dinner was amazing, I was taken back by the explosion of taste it held with in it. I think this will be on my list of favourite Diners, The waiter set down the cake and walked off to wait on the arriving customers. I watched as Aria picked up her fork ''Uh uh.'' I laughed, A cheeky grin on my face. Aria pouted her lips ''Ok, That's not fair.'' I argued in my defense. Her lips continued to pout as I rolled my eyes ''Fine, You can have some.'' I gave in as a smile grew on her face. 

''Aria?'' A deep unrecognizable voice came from behind us, Aria's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull ''Riley..'' She said surprised, I looked behind me and seen a tall light coloured hair boy standing with a familiar smile on his face. The guy came over to our table in a rush of excitement, Giving Aria and unexpected kiss on the lips. Aria pulled back quickly, I shook my head in disbelief.. I knew what was going on here but I didn't want to believe it.

She had every right to hurt me, Every single right to. But to come to me and tell me she's pregnant, When she isn't even 100 percent sure its my child? How dare she? I stood up, Flabbergasted by the situation ''You can get this cake to go.'' I told Aria in a bitter tone, Storming out of the Diner. I got into my car as fast as my legs would let me, Furious by what I had just witnessed. I put the car in drive and sped off into the night, Not going to the hotel; Knowing thats where Aria would go first. I know what I did was wrong, I'm well aware of that.

I deserved her trashing my apartment, I deserved her smashing the picture of us.. But I did not deserve her unknowingly being pregnant by me or some other guy that for all I know; She had just met. I thought she was better then that, I really did; But it isn't a first time that I've been wrong.


	5. Forgive and Forget

I drove around for over an hour, Irrational thoughts playing in my head. I thought about how I could get revenge on Aria and her ''friend'', I thought of how I could go get the book republished. I even thought about tracking down Ali and finding her because I know that would make Aria mad. But I already did enough damage,  
I broke her heart in so many ways that I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repair it.  
Aria shouldn't have done what she did, But she is entitled to her feelings and apparently those feelings were revenge sex.

There's so much more she doesn't know, So much more that she can't know.  
I can't really tell her how to act or how to feel when I throw a bomb at her, I just expected she would hear me out or at least give me the benefit of the doubt.. I shouldn't be one to judge; I don't have a clean track record either.  
What she did isn't half as bad as what I have done, But I need to know that child is mine. If it's not, I can't be around.. I can't do that again.

I parked my car in the hotels parking lot, Tapping the steering wheel repeatedly. Not out of anger, Out of sadness I think.  
I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket, Seeing Aria had texted numerous times.

_'Ezra, I'm sorry'_  
_'Please come back'_  
_'Just hear me out, I deserve that much'_  
_'Are you even in Syracuse anymore?'_  
_'I acted out of impulse, I know that. But remember, You're the one that hurt me.'_ Was the last text sent.

I bow my head, Frustrated at my self.. At life in general. If only I had known how much Aria was going to mean to me, I would of never started to write the book. I could of avoided all of this, All of the fights all of the suspicions, Every thing. I hit my hand down on the steering wheel, Startling my self with how frustrated I was.

The only thing is, If I hadn't wrote the book or if I hadn't stumbled upon Ali's disappearance; I would of never came to rosewood; I would of never met the beautiful, Talented and smart Aria Montgomery.

My car door flung open '_**'Get out!**_'' Aria screamed, Her face boiling with anger.  
I was taken off guard to say the least, I didn't expect she would be this angry with me.  
'_'Aria._.'' I said slowly, Trying to be calm.  
'**_'I said get out Ezra!_**'' She demanded.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose, Not wanting to cause a scene; I stepped out of my car; Closing the door behind me.

I leaned my back against the door, Arms crossed as I examined Aria's usually calm and content face that now contained furrowed brows and red patches.  
Her nostrils flared, Her eyes not leaving my face  
''_**You have no right..**_'' She started, Still angered by me leaving.  
I nodded '**_'I know, I thought about it. I didn't expect that from you Aria, But I hurt you... I deserved it_**.'' My voice cracked as I hung my head to the side,  
Aria's face growing calmer by the minute.  
Aria let out a loud sigh ''_**I thought I was doing the right thing at the time, I should of thought it through**_.'' She let me in, Telling me how she felt.

'**_'But I know for a fact, The baby is yours_**.'' Aria told me, I raised my brows; scoffing  
''_**How's that?**_'' I questioned. ''**_I'm three weeks pregnant, Ezra_**.'' She laughed, I let out a low oh.  
''**_I can't deal with this stress, I know I made a mistake and you made a handful of mistakes too. You can't be mad at me for being mad at you_**.'' her voice was soft,  
I watched as a tear fell down her face gracefully. ''**_Aria, Don't cry._**'' I told her, Not wanting to see her hurt anymore.

I wrapped my arms around her, Taking her into a warming embrace; My hand rubbing the small of her back.  
'_**'I love you and only you, Ezra. I don't want to go back to fighting**_.'' She cried into me,  
''**I love you, Aria. Always have, Always will.**'' I told her in all honesty, She pulled back looking up into my eyes;  
_I felt so bad for all the pain and trouble I had caused her but I can't keep walking away._


	6. Break Through

We had left Syracuse early the next morning, Aria and I had two more days to spend there but she felt to awkward after the incident and I didn't blame her. I wasn't going to keep her there if she was that uncomfortable, We had to face the music in Rosewood at some point even if we both wanted to prolong our announcement.

There was no uncertainty when it came to Aria and I being closer now that everything was out of the way and we had a baby on the way. But it didn't help our situation either, We already had stares; Her friends already hate me.. She barely even knows my family or even my friends. **It was as if we were walking through a maze of trap doors, It's impossible to avoid them all with out falling in to at least one; And no matter what we do, We never miss a trap door; We continue to fall into every single one of them.**

It was a colossal struggle for Aria and I, It was like fighting for survival in an ocean full of sharks ready to attack. Other than Byron and Ella, I think Spencer is going to react the worst. Spencer is a brilliant student, And a great friend to Aria but that girl does a lot of thinking and she does a lot of piecing together. Spencer will be toughest one to break it too, There's no doubt in my mind about that. Emily doesn't say much let alone judge other people. She may hate me but she wouldn't come out and say it; Merely for the sake of Aria. As for Hanna, She speaks her mind and she will most likely say the wrong thing and in result, Aria will be angry with her. But with Spencer, I have a feeling she will do everything in her power to convince Aria to leave me, To not have the baby.. That's just who Spencer is. 

When I left Aria the first time, I had fallen apart from the agony that burned in my head. I suffered but I never told her that, I didn't dare too; That would make me selfish. Aria and I had both been through trauma's, More her then I. Aria lost Alison, Although I don't understand why the four girls care so much.. From what I know and what I've experienced; Alison is manipulative, Greedy and on top of all that she uses people just for a good laugh.

When I went to my publisher, She loved it; I was taken by surprise because she thought it was half fiction, Though it was. I wrote about the real Alison Dilaurentis and her ways and everything that had happened to her; But I changed the name of the four girls, Myself and a handful of other people. But this was a real thing that I, And my girlfriend lived through. I received a lot of backlash from Aria's friends and I hope one day they will start to see the good in me again.

***********************************************************************

I set down mine and Arias bags on the couch with in her living room, Thanking god above that I didn't have to drive another mile.

''_You look exhausted_.'' Aria exclaimed  
''_Didn't sleep well._'' I told her  
Aria raised an eyebrow '_'B-Because of me_?'' She questioned slowly.  
I raised my head ''_That and the millions of other things that are going through my head.''_  
Aria gave me a small smile ''_**Look, Ezra**_.'' She started, Her voice crystal clear.  
'_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry I slept with somebody else. I'm sorry that I found your book, I'm sorry I'm pregnant.. I'm sorry.. 'I'm sorry_.'' Aria's voice started out brittle, The tears started run down her face as her voice seemed caught in her throat as she struggled to form the words.  
I tilted her head up, Her deep emerald green eyes meeting mine '**'No**.'' I told her.  
Her brows furrowed ''_No_?'' she sobbed confused

'**_'I will not allow you to be sorry, You have every right to hate me; To hit me but don't be sorry. I don't deserve that from you_**.'' My throat felt swollen as I spoke, Knowing I was fighting back tears.  
Aria shook her head repeatedly '_'I don't think I can move on from this._'' She cried  
I pushed a single strand of hair out of Aria's face '**_'I will share everything, EVERYTHING with you. Aria, I forgive what you've done; You had every right to do i__t_**.'' I said honestly.  
Aria nodded ''**_Everything_**?'' She questioned through her tears, I nodded as well.  
''_You deserve to know, And just so we are clear; I was up worrying about how your friends will react to the news_.'' I laughed, Trying to lighten the mood.

I wiped the tears from Aria's eyes gently, Aria laughed along with me ''_They might try to kill you_.'' She chuckled, I smiled ''_I'm not ready for it, But as long as I'm with you.. Everything will be okay._'' Sincerity lingered in my voice, I don't think I'll ever be ready for it but Aria is the best thing to ever happen to me; I'm not letting her or **_my_** child go.


	7. Love Hurts

Aria had a busy day ahead of her, I decided to stay behind; Still walking on egg shells around her family and friends. I love being around Aria more then anything in the world, I love seeing her belly grow and I love being able to experience everything along with her. Aria's friends and her decided to do a fashion show, I believe it was called. They were modelling wedding dresses for Alison's mother, Though I would of loved to be there.. This was Aria's time for her and her friends.

Ella, Aria's mom; Called me early in the day.. Telling me how she was flying into town to spend some time with Aria and share the big news with her. I informed her that Aria and I had been through a rough patch and are still walking on a mine field; So that just in-case Aria lost her cool.. Ella wouldn't blame her. I don't think Aria will be telling her mom about her pregnancy today, I don't know if Byron had informed Ella already but she didn't ask me any suspicious questions so I can only assume that she doesn't know yet; With Ella telling Aria about how she is engaged to Zach.. I think its just the wrong time to bring it up.

Aria was suppose to be back over an hour ago, I was use to her showing up late when she was with her friends but I usually got a text from her or at least a phone call. I know it would make her friends suspicious and they would wonder why she was talking to me, But I have to make sure she is okay. The subject revolving around -A was still a touchy subject and most of the things I knew; Her friends couldn't even begin to comprehend. I wanted to tell them, I just didn't know how; Especially after the big blow out.

There were complications, Risks and a high amount of danger revolving around who -A is. All the things I thought I knew, all the things Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna thought they knew; It's all wrong, its all a lie. Nothing is what it seems, Everything circled around -A that seems so obvious; Isn't. It's as if Ali is telling her final lie, The biggest of them all to knock every one in the kingdom down. I highly ever was deceived, Then I came to Rosewood. I always thought Alison was the most ruthless person in this town, Then I found out who -A was; I realized I was wrong, Alison looks like a goody two shoes compared to -A and their real motives, -A had to be the most cynical person on this earth.

*************************************************************************

I couldn't stand waiting around for a text or even a call from Aria, I knew something was up and it wasn't good. With -A on there tales and Alison appearing then disappearing again, I knew I had to find her.

I pulled up to where the bridal show was being held, Watching as Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer all jumped into a car. They looked fearful, As if they were in shock. I thought about going inside, Seeing what had happened but I felt a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach; I knew something bad was going to happen.

I had followed Aria and her friends many times before but that was out of curiosity and research, I found out things that would shock any human being but I also accepted the things I had found out about each and every one of them. This time was different, I wasn't doing it for research nor curiosity.._** I was doing it for my girlfriend that was sitting in that car in-front of me.. Driving to some unknown destination with a car full of girls who looked scared out of there whits. I was doing this for our relationship, So I could be there if something went wrong.. And most of all; I was doing this for my child. For my future family, I wasn't going to let anything hurt either of them.**_


	8. Fade to Black

**[NOTE: THIS WAS BEFORE I WATCHED THE FINALE]**

I kept a safe distance behind them, Enough that I wouldn't lose them but they wouldn't spot me. I didn't bother turning on my GPS, Considering I was following them; They obviously knew where they were going. It felt like I had been driving for hours, Which in fact - I had been driving for hours. I didn't think they'd be going out of town or so far out of town but apparently where ever they were headed... It was out of the way.

They finally pulled into a small cafe's parking lot,_ I knew for a fact that they did not drive all the way to New York just for a coffee. _  
I parked my car at the side of the building, Being able to see them walk into the back entrance but also being able to see the front entrance. What could they possibly be all the way out here for? I thought to myself, Only one frightening thought came to mind. _**The one girl who was known to run, The one girl who was on the move.. Alison.**_ I had heard about a cafe she was staying at from time to time, But never really took any interest in it; It could be a hit or miss, I assumed it was a miss.  
The cafe was hard to miss, _It's stained glass window popped out from a mile away - Imagery of a deep crimson crescent moon; Along with a lady singing into a gold plated vintage microphone. 'The mocking bird' was the infamous name of the cafe._

I seen a dark shadow approaching the back entrance where the girls had entered only a few minutes ago, I took a closer look and recognized the familiar face. _Noel Khan_.  
Alison was definitely here, If Noel is around.. its because of her. When I was doing research I tailed Noel, He was always with Ali; Like her personal body guard. I didn't blame her, There is someone out there trying to kill her but Noel for protection?  
**Then again, I never took a liking to Noel**, Especially since he went out with Aria. But from all the things I gathered from following him, He was never any harm to any one.. **_He was protecting Ali the whole time and was just trying to figure who was after her._**  
I decided to stay inside my car, Knowing if I went in; It would cause major chaos. Not only from Spencer, Hanna and Emily but also from Alison and Noel.  
I had barely spoken to Alison after the night she had went missing, I was rude and aggressive; That much I will admit.. But she was in the wrong. I can't really say much any more about Alison lying about her age though, Considering Aria did the same thing. At the time I didn't know Aria's exact age, I thought she was a sophomore but she wasn't. Never the less, I love Aria and it pains me to say it but if it wasn't for Ali and her deceitful ways; I would of never met Aria.

An hour had passed, I had been checking my watch every five minutes.. It felt like eternity. I just wanted Aria to leave, To come home but I knew they were all there for a reason. **They needed answers, But one thing they had not realized, I have almost the exact same answers as Alison does**. I was writing a book on her after all, Whats a book if I can't even describe in great detail all of the events that happened the night she disappeared? But they needed to hear it from Ali, They wouldn't believe me. It had been over two years since they really sat down and talked to her,_ Even then Ali barely gave them answers_.

Another dark figure started to approach the front of the entrance, Carrying something with in there gloved hand. My eyes bulged as the black hooded attacker swiftly swung whatever was with in there hand at the stained glass window, Shattering it with in seconds. shards of glass flying in every direction, I took a closer look and realized the sneaky bastard was wearing a ski mask. It was past obvious that it was -A, But I knew what they were capable of.. The girls didn't.  
Just as quickly as the glass shattered, -A stepped inside the window.. Going after the girls. I could hear Aria's heart wrenching; blood curling screams.

I put on my navy blue baseball cap along with a light black coat; Knowing this wouldn't disguise me but I was kind of use to the get up.. Considering I was in it 99.9 percent of the time yet I had never got caught.  
I jumped out my car, Closing the door quickly and running across the street to the new window entrance of the cafe.  
Making sure I didn't cut myself, I jumped over the shards of glass that laid on the ground;  
I seen the window in the far left open, The wind blowing in. It was my only choice, They could of been anywhere in this place.  
I climbed through the window, Realizing there was no where to go but up.

I got up to the rooftop, Hearing the commotion of the girls and there attacker. I showed my presence ''_Ezra_?'' Aria asked confused,I was taken back by the next series of events.  
I was caught in the crossfire, And that's not just a metaphor; I could smell fresh gun powder as it neared closer to me, I looked over at Aria; Almost like an apology.  
I always thought the way I would leave this earth was with a bang, And now.. I guess I did; Just not in the way I wanted. I wanted to leave something significant behind, Something spectacular that everybody would remember me by; And I did.. But I didn't want to leave my child behind. If I would of thought this was how I was going to go, On an unknown rooftop in the middle of New york surrounded by the one I love, While her angered friends glared at me and -A wanted nothing more then to just get me out of the way.. I would of spent this past week with Aria, Which I did.. But with out the fighting.. With out the anger. I would of put it all aside.  
The sudden impact of the fresh blown bullet lodging itself into my stomach knocked the wind out of me, But I was doing my best to not let it be the death of me. I stumbled backwards, Holding onto my chest.

I walked to the side of the rooftop, Looking up at the deep night sky; The colours more vibrant then the many nights before. 'Isn't it beautiful.' I thought to myself, Smiling the weakest smile. ''_Ezra_?'' I heard Aria ask.. I could hear the clicking of her heels approaching me.** ''isn't is beautiful?**'' I asked her as I held my stomach; Feeling the massive amounts of blood rush down my body. I felt Aria's presence beside me as a gut wrenching scream escaped her lips ''**Oh my god**''

Her words came as a rush to me, The ringing of her voice lingering in my head. I started to fall to the ground, Not being able to handle my weight any more. Aria grasped me, Making sure I didn't hurt myself. '_'I'm sorry_.'' I told her weakly, Close to a whisper. ''**I'm sorry, Aria**.'' I said once more, Knowing she knew what I meant. Sorry for the past, Sorry for every bad thing I ever did. Sorry for hurting her, Sorry for showing up, Sorry for leaving Aria and our child behind and going on to my next destination. ''**Ezra, Don't do this. Keep your eyes open, Do you hear me! Don't do this.**'' She cried, Knowing the life was fleeting from me. My eyes started to get heavy, The air was no longer easy to breathe in and the sharp pain of the bullet moved inside of me. I couldn't stay conscious, No matter how hard I tried; I couldn't.. My eyes closed as my life faded to black. The life being sucked from me quicker then I thought. _**Aria's face was the last thing I seen, I was okay with that.. I was more then okay for taking a bullet for her; In the end I was a hero, But also.. I lost.**_


	9. Awake

I could feel pressure in my right side, Where I had got shot. I was half conscious and still half out of it. Was I at a hospital? I thought to myself with in the darkness that swayed in my mind, Or were we still on the rooftop?

''Sir, Whats your name?'' I heard a faint voice ask as my head moved slowly from left to right, Opening my eyes the slightest bit ''Ezra, His names Ezra'' I could hear the chime of Aria's voice as she spoke rapidly. I quickly took in what the commotion was around me, I was on a stretcher - Getting hauled into a ambulance as an oxygen mask surrounded my mouth. ''H..e..y'' I spoke slowly, Barely managing to get the word out. I looked up at Aria with faint eyes - I could see she had still been crying. ''Shh, It's okay. You're okay now.'' She hushed me, I was glad because at that point in time.. It wasn't easy to speak nor easy to stay conscious.

''We don't have any time to lose, He's losing to much blood. We need to get that bullet out now.'' A woman ordered.  
''I need to stabilize him first!'' A male voice spoke distantly  
''There isn't enough time!'' The same woman responded quickly to the man.

*******************************************************************************************

My eyes fluttered open slowly, Taking in the white room around me. At least I was finally at a hospital, I tried to sit up and realized what a big mistake that was. Of course I was going to be in pain after getting shot, But some how - Some way; After I seen Aria's face.. I didn't feel the pain anymore.  
Speaking of Aria, I thought she would of been here.. But I don't blame her for not wanting to sit here and watch me sleep for hours on end. I shouldn't have followed her, I'm going to get an earful but if I hadn't followed her and her friends; -A could of easily shot Aria or even one of her friends and I wouldn't risk that. I just hope Aria understands, I know it looks bad on my behalf after stalking her for over a year but I had good intentions this time. That's got to count for something right?

Speaking of the angel, I turn my head to the door as I see the beautiful brunette that saved my life; In a metaphorical sense of course.  
''_Hey you're awake_!'' Aria's face filled with joy, I let a grin cross my face; I couldn't help but fall in love with her more and more every second that passed by.  
''_Yeah, About that.. How **many** times have I woken up?_'' I question her slightly confused, Not really remembering waking up at all.  
Aria walked to the side of the hospital bed, Setting down a tray of coffees  
''_I'd say.. This is your fifth time now._'' She smiled as a light laugh escaped her pressed lips.  
I nodded, Not recalling any of those five times.  
'_'I got you a special drink_'' Aria's smile reached from ear to ear as she handed me the cup, I took it slowly - Not wanting to hurt myself more. '_'What is it_?'' I asked curiously, ''_Just drink, Ezra. You need it_.'' She laughed.  
I gave a shrug of my shoulders, Doubting she poisoned it. I bring the cup up to my slips, Taking in a slow sip.  
A pleasant smile crossed my face '_'**Pumpkin latte**_'' I said in bliss.

Aria sat at the end of the bed, Watching me slowly.. As if I was going to turn into dust at any given moment. ''_What's the matter_?'' I question, My tone saddened as I realized something was bugging her.  
''_You shouldn't have been there Ezra'_' Her voice cracked as she spoke the words I was regretting to hear  
''_If I wasn't there, It could of been you_.'' I said simply '_'I'm not risking that, **Ever.**_''  
Aria nodded ''_Baby's doing good_.'' She lightened the mood.  
I smiled ''_Your stomach has grown quite a bit, I must of been out for a while_.'' I was devastated, Sure I did the right thing by saving Aria and her friends but I was also missing everything to do with my child's growth.

''_It's been over two weeks_.'' Aria informed me, I raised my eyebrows; Shocked.  
''_**Two weeks?**_!'' I said angrily.  
''_What did you expect, Ezra? You took a bullet in the gut, You're not going to recover over night._''  
I let out a deep sigh ''I**_ know that Aria, I just don't want to be sitting in a hospital bed for the next two months while you're at home all alone, Pregnant with my child._**'' I argued.  
Aria hung her head to the left, Her pony tail falling with. ''_Ezra, Stop it._'' She demanded.  
I bit my tongue ''_You'll be discharged at the end of the week as far as I know, The doctors are amazed with your recovery._'' Aria told me.  
''T_hen you'll be able to be in your own apartment, And I can take care of you_.'' Aria was sweet, I give her that. That was one of the first things I fell in love with, How she was there for everybody else first and there for herself last.  
''_We can take care of eachother_.'' I smiled, She nodded ''**_It's a deal, Mr. Fitz_**'' 


	10. Home

Filling my duffle bag with the few cards I had received and clothes I had came here in, Finally I was being discharged. Once I get home I'm just going to throw the clothes out, so I don't even know why I'm bringing them. I don't want to see how much blood left my body, I don't want to see what Aria saw.

-

''Almost ready?'' Aria's voice came from behind me, I nodded and spun around ''As ready as I'll ever be.'' I smiled, I was over the moon that I was leaving this place; Can't say I'll miss it here. I didn't have many visitors, Aria was my number one visitor. She would come to the hospital every day at the same time and spend hours with me, Spencer, Emily and Hanna also visited once with Aria but it was awkward to say the least. Surprisingly enough my mother and Wes visited, I wanted to tell my mother to leave but either way she's my mom and of course she is going to be worried about me after getting shot. Though she didn't stay long, Something about a business meeting in New York for the Fitzgerald foundation. That was still one thing I had to tell Aria about, I've lied about a lot of things but one major thing I lied about was the fact that I do get money from the Fitzgerald foundation.  
I don't get along with my mother so that much was true, But she does still include me in our family's wealth. That's how I paid for all the private investigators and equipment, So much money wasted on such a stupid thing.

Wes actually came to the hospital more then once, Once with my mom and two times with out her. He was still walking on thin ice when it came to our mother, Leaving school had to be the dumbest thing he has ever done but It was for a good reason. Our mother is pugnacious, If we don't go for a rich profession then you're outed. I went for teaching English, Wes originally went to become a doctor but later changed his mind and realized he wanted to become an artist; Though our family is rich because of artists, Our mother wasn't too impressed.  
Never the less, I'm glad he decided to come to the hospital.

I'm still aching and in discomfort.. Not as bad as it had been but with the stitches I have to be careful of my every move. It's more of the inside of my body that stings, Which makes a lot of sense considering the bullet was lodged in me.

-

I carefully put the shoulder strap of the duffel bag over my shoulder, Making sure I didn't extend my arm to far; If I did it caused a throbbing pain in my right side. ''Okay, Lets get out of here.'' I laughed, Aria smiled as she pulled out her car keys and we headed for the elevator.

The drive continued on forever, It wasn't fun driving all the way from Bellevue Hospital Center in Manhattan to Rosewood; Over three hours sitting in a car with multiple bumps in the road while having a lasting injury was not the highlight of my day. Luckily Aria gave me a book when we got into her car, Knowing that this ride wouldn't be easy.

-

I flipped the page of the book, Landing on the second chapter as an interesting passage caught my intention.  
''_I want - I want somehow to get away with you into a world where words like that -categories like that- won't exist. Where we shall be simply two human beings who love each other, who are the whole of life to each other; and nothing else on earth will matter_''  
I smiled to myself, Relating very closely to the well put quote.

-

I flipped through the book, Drawing my attention to a folded page; Thinking maybe it was Aria's favourite part of the book but I was taken by surprise as I found the words I had memorized so well. The words I had written of Aria, When I couldn't quite be up-front.  
I looked over the words that still had the same meaning they had when I wrote it, I read aloud;

'' B-26  
It's a number.  
It's a song.  
It's a girl.

Smooth.  
Pearl Joy packed.  
Gold Falafel,  
As through ice.

It's four thirty.  
Morning with  
Phone calls.  
It's deaf mute.

It's cheap.  
A foreign car.  
Maybe bingo.  
Lucky night?

Something says  
It smells bad.''

A wide grin slipped upon my face ''_Did you really write that about me_?'' Aria questioned as she kept her eyes on the road.  
''_Who else would I hav-_'' I started but was cut off  
'_'Did you write it about Alison?_'' She asked sternly.  
I was shocked that she would even let that thought cross her mind ''_**No.**_'' I demanded.  
''**_At the time I couldn't even put into words how I felt about you, I knew everything about us was wrong. So I wrote B-26, That's when I realized I was inlove with you._**'' I told her in all honesty  
Aria turned her head and gave me a goofy smile ''_You already knew that though didn't you_.'' I laughed, Catching on. Aria focused on the road and nodded ''_Alison told me how the two of you met_.'' Aria revealed.  
''Did you really meet up with Alison the night she disappeared?'' Aria questioned, Curious whether Alison was lying or not. I don't blame her for wanting me to confirm it.  
''Yes.. I did.'' I said slowly ''And her age, She lied?'' Aria asked. I nodded ''I was angry, Really angry.. I confronted her and I wasn't in the right mindset at that time.'' Aria gave me a small smile and nodded, Understanding.

********************************************************************************************

I dropped my duffel bag on the floor in my apartment, Quickly heading over to my bed that I've missed oh so much and flopping down on it gently; Making sure not to hurt my side.  
I pet my bed slowly '_'It's okay, I'm here_.'' I said cooing it.  
''_Really Ezra, Out of everything that you could miss. You miss your bed the most_?'' Aria said annoyed.  
I sat up, Pulling her close to me ''**Believe me, I've missed you the most.**'' I told her in sincerity.  
I pulled up her dark grey shirt, Revealing her growing tummy ''**And you**.'' I spoke to her tummy.  
Aria sighed and sat down beside me '_'I still haven't told my mom, Or Spencer, Hanna or Emily._''  
I rubbed the small of her back and placed soft kiss on the side of her head '_'Maybe now's the time_.'' I told her  
''_Right now_?'' She asked confused, I laughed and shook my head.  
''_This week, I'm doing better and I'm sure they're beginning to suspect_.'' I said in honesty.  
Aria tilted her head back, Squinting her big oval eyes '_'I guess you're right_.'' She huffed.  
'_'On the bright side, I have an appointment tomorrow_.'' Aria's face filled with joy as she spoke.  
'_'For the.. Baby?'_' I asked confused, She nodded; Clearing up the confusion.  
''_Are you going to come_?'' Aria asked hopeful.  
I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling like an idiot ''_Of course, Aria_.''

After getting shot and having two and a half weeks to think about every possible thing, I realized that it's stupid to be ashamed that Aria's pregnant. I think its finally time to come clean with myself, I'm madly in-love with Aria Montgomery; I'm in-love with every little detail about her, Every flaw and every aspect of her. I love her enough to not be ashamed because what kind of life is worth living if your spending your days dwelling on the things that you can't change? But I've also realized, I **_wouldn't_ **change it; Not even if the world was crumbling down. Aria loves me regardless of my age, My poor choice in decisions and my mistakes; She deserves for me to love her the same in return. Which I do, But with out the negative mind. It's got to the point where I'm thrilled that Aria is pregnant, This only means bigger and better things for us. Sure, I'm always going to regret taking her life from her and giving her hope in the most artificial ways but she's my girlfriend and hopefully future wife; She's pregnant with my child who I love so much, I can't wait to start our lives together.


	11. Dr Vita

I got into my car and started the ignition, I was picking Aria up at her house to take her to the doctors. Aria and I had discussed telling her friends today but nothing has been set in stone yet. Not because we don't want to tell them, But mainly because of how they will react. Aria has enough on her plate, I don't want her friends disowning her on top of everything.

There were a lot of doctor appointments coming up, Not only for Aria but for myself also. I knew that Aria being pregnant would result in doctors trips, Tests and all the other fun stuff on top of that but after getting shot I didn't expect how many doctors appointments I would have; You don't think about those things in the moment, But I feel fine.. As fine as I can feel.

I pulled up in front of Aria's house, Honking twice to notify here I was here. Her dad still wasn't home, And Ella; Her mother had left yesterday. Aria had told her about the pregnancy and Ella wasn't happy but she kind of expected it. Ella is a good woman and a good mother but I feel bad for Aria, It's just Aria and Mike in that house. Byron is busy working in another city while Ella is living across the country with her fiancée. Aria is a strong girl though, Strong willed and strong minded. At this point, Anything that is thrown at her; She can handle.

Aria came trotting out of her house in her favourite jet black combat boots, A loose fitted band T and a pair of leggings I had never seen before. Aria has a variety when it came to wardrobe, I admire her sense of freedom when it comes to clothes. The one thing I did like is after I made the comment to her and Wes about Supertramp - She went out and bought two band t-shirts for her and I. Considering that she is young I didn't expect her to know half the music of movies I do, But I love that she opens her mind to the things I like.

''_Hey_'' Aria smiled as she jumped in the passenger seat, I looked over at her; Taking in her beauty. I wouldn't say she is perfect because no body is, But she was damn near close. I was lucky with out a doubt ''_He_y'' I said in return, Giving her a wide smile. I leaned in close to her, Hovering inches from her lips as I brushed my nose against hers ''I missed you'' She nearly whispered ''I missed you.'' I smiled, Whispering into her bright red lips. ''Ezra..'' She said slowly, Wearily. ''Hmm..'' I simply said. Our lips crushed together, The impact of Aria pushing her lips against mine took me off guard; But I enjoyed it.  
I placed my hands on her sides as her hands glided through my hair ''Appointment'' I said slowly through the kisses. ''Uhh..'' Aria complained, I smiled; Biting my lip in the process as I turned my attention to the road.

I walked behind Aria as we entered the Doctors office ''Hi, I have a 1:30 appointment with Dr. Vita.'' Aria told the secretary that sat behind her desk. ''Your name is?'' The secretary asked ''Oh, Aria Montgomery.'' She smiled, I still couldn't get over how beautiful of a name Aria is; It fit her perfectly it was unique but beautiful and that is Aria in a nutshell. ''You can take a seat over there, Dr. Vita will be with you shortly.'' The secretary spoke, Though I caught her judgy stare.

Aria and I sat side by side in the waiting room, Very few people were here but the ones that were - Made them selves noticed. There was a little boy, Only had to be about four; He was playing with a slinky and he looked so joyed by it. It was just a slinky but to that little boy it was more then just a slinky. In that moment Malcolm crossed my mind, I had thought about him dozens of times but who was I to try to stay in his life when I wasn't even his biological father?

''Aria?'' A young female doctor called, ''That's us. Are you ready?'' Aria asked me in a quiet tone, I nodded at her with a smile. Aria and I stood up in sync as she walked towards the doctor and I trailed behind.

I stood beside Aria, Holding her hand as she sat upon the exam table with in the doctors room. ''Alright, We have to figure out how far along you are. Do you remember when your last period was?'' The young female doctor asked bluntly. Aria looked at me as I smiled down at her, Letting her know not to be embarrased. ''Umm.. I think.. it was nine or ten weeks ago.'' Aria told her slowly, The doctor nodded ''And around that time do you remember when you had sex?'' The Doctor asked as she took notes ''Not exactly.'' Aria's tone was apologetic ''That's okay, That's normal.'' The doctor notified her. ''You're 17 now right?'' The doctor asked, Aria nodded slowly ''Quite young for a baby.'' Dr. Vita said. ''It wasn't really planned.'' I chimed in. I felt bad for saying that but it was true, It wasn't planned. ''Okay, You can lay down Aria.'' Dr. Vita told her.

Aria laid down on the exam table, Still hand in hand with me. ''I'm going to lift your shirt, This gel will be cold.'' Dr. Vita warned her. Dr. Vita lifted her shirt up above her belly button as she applied the ultrasound gel in a small circle. ''If it hurts, Tell me.'' Dr. Vita said, Aria nodded as I smiled down at her. The Dr. examined her stomach with a special tool that hooked up to the monitor, ''You'll feel a slight pressure.'' The Dr told her, Moving the tool above her pelvic region.

I watched the monitor as the Dr touched some keys on the keyboard. ''There it is!'' The Dr said happily as I looked at the screen, Seeing the baby for the first time. My heart broke, I was over joyed. Aria and I brang this little human to life and I couldn't be happier, Staring at that monitor seeing our baby move around with there little body and little feet.. It was amazing. ''They're beautiful'' Aria spoke in awe as her big green eyes were glued to the screen. ''By the looks of it you are twelve weeks!'' The Dr. smiled ''3 months?'' I questioned shocked, The doctor nodded.

Aria pulled down her shirt as the doctor left the room ''That was interesting.'' I commented, I didn't know the right word to use.. Brilliant? Amazing? Aria smiled ''It's all setting in now, I'm really pregnant aren't i?'' Aria questioned me, I nodded ''_We, Are pregnant.'_' I corrected her. Aria smiled at the comment I made, I was exstatic that she is the mother of my child.


	12. Secret 1

_Ring Ring_. I answered my cell phone ''Hello?'' I questioned the blocked caller on the other end ''Ezra, I need you to meet me?'' The voice said, A very familiar voice that I have grown to know very well. ''Why.. What's up?'' I questioned ''Just, Meet me at our location.'' The voice said; Hanging up a second after.  
''Who was that?'' Aria questioned as I shoved my phone into my pocket, I thought quickly ''My brother.'' I lied. Aria raised her head slowly ''Is.. Everything okay?'' She asked worried, Standing up ''Yeah, Yeah. I uh.. I have to go. Will you be okay for an hour or two?'' I asked her, Trying to play off who it really was on the other end. Aria gave me a warm smile as she nodded ''I'll be fine.'' She reassured me. I kissed the top of her forehead lightly, Lingering there for a few minutes before I pulled away. ''I'll be back shortly.'' I told her as I headed for the door.

I got into my car, Taking a deep breath as I buckled my seat belt. Each time I buckled my seat belt I was reminded of my wound, Now I have to go meet up with someone who I swore to myself I was done with. After Aria found out about the book, After finding out she was pregnant and getting shot I swore to myself that I would no longer be involved. Not just for my own safety but for Aria's and our child's. What I was doing before hurt her beyond repair and I don't know if I'll ever be able to make it up to her, Now I'm getting myself in the same situation.

I pulled up to the remote location that I had been to plenty of times before, The same place where Spencer found 'Toby's' body. I got out of my car, Slamming the door shut harder then I should of.  
''_What do you want? I told you, I'm done with this_.'' I said angered,

''_Look, There's been a problem._'' The man spoke to me,  
''_The only problem there was, Was you didn't go according to plan!'_' I yelled to the familiar face  
''_I told you not to let anyone get hurt, Just to push me around a little.'_' I was furious that the man hadn't followed my rules especially when it was all planned out.  
''_I ended up getting shot! That was not part of the** plan**_.'' I had every right to be angry, I mean I wasn't the only one who planned it but there was never any talk of guns.  
''_I know you didn't! I wasn't planning on shooting you! The game changed, Okay. **It was my life or yours** and I chose mine_.'' The man yelled back at me, Defending his actions  
'_'What do you mean the** game** changed_?'' I was terrified, The game changing wasn't good.  
''**_She wants you dead_**.'' He spoke, I stood there in shock.

I had never met the woman in charge then again, I was never even apart of it. I had gotten information from a handful of people and in return.. They wanted something from me and no matter how hard I tried.. I couldnt' get out. There was always a price to pay and I guess, It's my time to pay.

''_Have you figured out who she is yet?_'' I questioned him, He shook his head as his hair fell into his face ''_No.. She's sneaky. She will out smart all of us and she **will** kill you, Ezra_.'' His tone was brutally honest and I respected that but it hurt ''Aria is pregnant, I can't let anything bad happen to her nor I.'' I spoke slowly, Almost in a daze.  
''_Look, **Alison** is coming back tomorrow. I'll try to find things out, But we need to figure this out fast. Before we **both** get killed_.'' He was stern, He was scared.  
I nodded ''**_I have to go, I told Aria I wouldn't be long_**.'' I told him, He nodded in understanding.  
'**_'I'll text you once Aria is asleep and then I'll meet you over at the lair_**.'' I told him, He gave me a small smile.  
''_Be careful, Man_.'' He warned me, It was clear he was apologizing for shooting me with out actually apologizing.  
I nodded ''**_Same to you, Jason_**.'' I said to him as he headed off into the woods and I got back into my car.


	13. Information

I got back to Aria's house, My nerves were on edge. I don't think I can lie to her anymore, I don't want to lie to her anymore. It was lying that got me into this mess and eventually, I have to clean it up. I have a baby on the way, That changes everything. Being with Aria made me realize how much I wanted to give up, How much was worth giving up to be with her and now here I am pulled back in again. I never thought to stop and think about the consequences before I came to Rosewood. At the time there was no consequences only pro's, I didn't really know Aria and I only knew a brief description of her. To me at the time they were just high school kids who lost there way when there best friend disappeared.. Then it became much more then that. I guess the saying is true you reap what you sow.

I walked into Aria's house, Knowing it was only her home. ''Finally.'' Aria said relieved as she rushed to my side. ''Sorry I took so long..'' I started, Aria stopped me as she wrapped her arms around my waist ''It's fine, Ezra.'' She reassured me. But it wasn't fine, She hadn't a clue what was going on and it was killing me inside. ''_So, How's Wes_?'' Aria questioned worried, I furrowed my brows - She almost caught me in my own lie. ''_Oh yeah, He's fine. He just uh, Is having some problems with my mom_.'' I lied once again, Digging my grave deeper. ''That's not a surprise.'' Aria laughed, I smiled down at her; She was the most beautiful and perfect thing to walk into my life, I don't want to see her walk away. ''So.. What have you been up to?'' I asked her quickly, Changing the subject at hand.  
Aria walked over to the couch and paused the movie that was playing on her flat screen ''Was just watching 'Rebecca' '' Aria told me,

It was on the list of the movies that her and I had watched a handful of times. About a woman who meets a widower, Falling in love with him instantly. The house keeper is un-impressed, Liking the first wife better. After the house keeper deceives the second wife into wearing the first wives dress, The widower tells her to jump to her death. Which she nearly does. All the while discovering the body of the first wife in the midst of all of it of which the widower actually made Rebecca (the first wife) Fall to her death.  
''Don't you ever get sick of that movie?'' I questioned Aria, We had to have watched it over a dozen times. Aria shook her head as her pony tale shook with ''No, I think the more I watch it.. The more intrigued I am.'' She told me, A slight mystery to her tone. I nodded my head with a small smile.

Aria had fallen asleep rather early, I sat there as I played with her dark chestnut hair; Not wanting to leave her side. I sighed to myself, Picking up my phone off the night stand and texting Jason ''She's asleep, I'll be there in half an hour.'' I texted him, Climbing out of bed slowly - Making sure not to wake her.

I slid on my pants and threw my shirt on over my head, I looked back at Aria as she slept still and peaceful. Aria was in her most blissful state, When she was asleep she didn't have to worry about what was going wrong or all the problems going on in her life and most of all she didn't have to worry about -A. Those moments when she was asleep nearly broke my heart, She didn't deserve the life she was handed but I knew that she would be okay; She is always okay.

I made my way down the stairs slowly, Each stair creaked in a specific spot so trying to dodge them was nearly impossible. I finally got to the bottom of the stairs and breathed a breath of relief, Startling myself as the floor creaked under me. I rolled my eyes and listened carefully, Waiting to hear little footsteps on the second floor. I could hear Aria's breathing, Still sound asleep; Thank god.

Picking up my car keys that sat on the living room coffee table, I stopped and thought for a moment. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen '_Aria - I went out for an evening drive to clear my head. Go back to sleep, I'll be there soon. Love Ezra_' I wrote within the blue lines, Setting the note down on the coffee table and walking to the door.

I sat in my car as I pinched the bridge of my nose, Starting the ignition and driving off to the cursed location. I hated the liar more then anything in this world, After Aria trashed my apartment and after I got Jason to move the lair in the cabin.. I hadn't really been there. We re-located to somewhere very obvious but not to obvious, It wouldn't take a genius to figure out where it was - especially with all the clues we left lying around. Now that Mrs. Dilaurentis is out of the way, It makes Jason and my own life a hell of a lot easier; In no way am I saying that I didn't like Mrs. Dilaurentis.. She was just biting off more then she could chew. I had known for a while that she had buried Alison, I spoke to Mrs. Grunwald and she nearly told me everything - All the while giving me the tapes she had. I had told her about my research and Alison confirmed it to for me, So that was easier then expected.

I drove up to the familiar house, The dark shadows of the night playing against the panes of glass as the light flicked on in the living room. I had always liked this house, Not only because I had been here numerous times but it was timelessly beautiful but also creepy at the same time. The burgundy red shingles were now crimson red under neath the moon light,

I knocked on the deep brown door, Stepping back as I waited for an answer.  
The door opened slowly, As the noticeable jawline came into view. '_'Holy crap, Take long enough?_'' Jason complained. I rolled my eyes at him, Stepping inside as he shut the door. ''_I kind of have responsibilities now, Jason_.'' I was harsh, But it was true.  
Jason shut the door behind me '_'Everything is finally set up_'' He informed me, After we moved the lair it had been quite hard to set it up again, Between finding all the right papers and pictures to setting up the computer. ''I don't care.'' I told him bluntly, I didn't want any part of this anymore.  
''_Well.. Follow me_.'' He told me, Not hurt by my previous words.  
I did just as so, I trailed behind him as we made our way into Jason's basement ''_So what are you going to do with the house?_'' I asked him, Clearly he couldn't pay for it on his own. Jason gave a carefree shrug of his shoulders, As he played with his light brown hair '_'I don't know, Sell it I guess._'' Jason looked confused as he spoke, He new his mom had it coming but.. It was still his mom; Regardless of her previous actions.

Jason opened up a hidden door that laid behind two large filing cabinets within his basement, Revealing our revamped lair. It had been a better layout this time then what I had it like in Ravenswood. But the thing I liked the most about it, It looked like an ordinary room. It had a very neutral flowery wallpaper, With a single computer desk that had a laptop laying on top of it.  
''Where is everything?'' I questioned Jason, Rather confused. Jason smiled back at me ''Watch this.'' He said with a grin as he pulled a hidden string that hung from the roof, Only very tall people would be able to reach it or even notice it. The contents of the wallpaper fell to the ground - Revealing all the pictures I had at Ravenswood.  
The time lines were set up perfectly, The one for Alison, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Melissa, Toby, Wilden and every one else in Rosewood. ''How..'' I started confused, How was he able to do that.  
''I'm sneaky.'' He spoke softly with a cheeky grin. I nodded, Noticing his effort.

I sat down in one of the fold out chairs that sat infront of the computer desk ''Okay, I've done a little digging. No, I do not have much but I did find this.'' Jason started, Curiosity peeking my interest.  
Jason started to click around on the laptop, Swiftly brushing the keys as a video popped up. ''I'm warning you now, If you watch this.. A lot is going to change.'' Jason warned me, His eyes seemed soft as he looked at me; He was genuinely concerned. ''Well, I'm here. Might as well play it.'' I told him in all honesty. Jason hung his head slightly to the left and gave a small shrug of his shoulders, Clicking the play button in the process.

''_Okay, Lay there and do not move. I will give you the signal when they are gone._'' A familiar voice spoke  
'_'Okay, I know.. I got this. Trust me, No one can know I'm alive._'' Another familiar voice spoke,  
The camera panned to a body that laid against a barn wall, A letter dangling in his hands.

I narrowed my eyes ''_Is that._.'' I started slowly, Now well aware of what I was getting myself into.  
''**_Yeah, That's Ian_**.'' Jason revealed,  
''_He faked his death, He's still alive_.'' I was in shock, I expected Alison to be alive but Ian? That I did not expect.  
''_Wait wait_..'' I said, ''_Pause it._'' I directed Jason as he did so.  
I looked closely at the screen, Seeing a recognize able black hoodie  
''_Can you zoom in at all_l?'' I asked him, Jason looked over at me then nodded;  
A smug expression surrounding his face.  
Jason zoomed in to the hooded person  
''_Who is that?'_' I questioned confused, Not knowing the face what so ever.  
They weren't wearing the usual -A attire.. They had the black hoodie on but they had on high heels which was pretty unusual for -A. At-least in my books it was.  
Jason narrowed his eyes '_'I.. Don't know_.'' He was just as confused as I was.

Jason jumped a few frames ahead,  
I pulled my head back ''_There wearing a mask_.'' I was beyond confused at this point. ''_Yeah, Of my sisters face_.'' Jason wasn't pleased, This was finally a lead and again it lead to a dead end.  
''_Where did you find this_?'' I questioned him on the video '_'I found one of Ian's old memory cards, Apparently who ever filmed this - Wasn't smart enough to erase it._'' Jason told me, I thought for a moment.

''_Unless they left it there on purpose, -A wouldn't just leave crucial information lying around_.'' I was stumped, I knew -A could have a team but I never even thought to consider the possibility of another team. ''**_Or they are an amateur._**'' Jason revealed, His tone was happy as he spoke. This did point us in another direction, Though we didn't get much out of it - It still helped knowing that someone - some where was making errors.

''I got to get back, If she wakes up and I'm not there..'' I started as I stood up, Jason nodded his head left to right ''Yeah, Yeah. I know. I'll message you if I find out anything else.'' Jason said annoyed. I brushed it off as I walked out of the hidden room and started up the stairs.


	14. Mystery Air

I walked up the stairs and into Aria's bedroom, Noticing she wasn't there. I had walked through the living room and up the stairs into her bedroom so I wasn't really sure where she could be, The bathroom door was open but the light was off so she wasn't in there.  
I walked down the hall way slowly, Making sure that I didn't scare her ''_Aria?_'' I called her name.  
I heard nothing back, No foot steps - No noises; Nothing.  
I had no idea on where she could be, I doubt she'd be sitting in her dads room or Mikes room.  
I walked back down the stairs and turned on the light, Examining the room for any sign of her. Still nothing.  
Wait, I said to myself as I walked towards the door - Noticing her combat boots were gone. I was confused, Her car was still here as were her car keys but she left.. And with out a note or texting me?  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone '_Aria.. Where are you?_' I texted her as I flopped down on the couch in her living room.

This wasn't like her, Every time she slept over she usually slept through the night. Even when she didn't, She never left the house unless it was for school or an emergency. Did she see me leave? Did she contact Jason? Was -A here? The questions ran through my head like a whirl pool was crashing around in my head, Just as if she could read my mind my phone went off _'Hey uh.. I'm just getting some fresh air_' She texted me, I knew it was a lie right off the bat.. I used almost the exact same lie. The question that haunted me was, What was she really up to? I was exhausted, It was half past two and I had not went to sleep yet '_Please come back soon, I'm worried. I'm going to sleep, Tired_.' I simply texted her, Hoping she would be back soon.

I trotted back up the stairs, Standing in her bedroom. I thought for a moment, Thinking how this could be a good opportunity. I tried to shove that thought aside but, I had to know what she was up to. I flipped on the small lap that sat on her bedside table, Thinking of where she would hide something important. I opened up the drawer to her bedside table, Finding a journal in the process.

Entry # 22

'**_'I went out today but something was different, I don't remember why I went out or what my actual intention was. I don't even know where I was going, I just was going. It was like I was fighting myself in my own body, The last thing I remember was burning pages from one of Ezra's books that was in his apartment; Then Hanna left because I wanted to be alone. After that.. It's just a big blank spot. The weird thing is, I'm filling in the blanks.. But not with things I remember. It's as if my mind is making up one big lie for me and I'm believing it._**''

I read the entry that Aria had wrote only over a month and half ago, I was at a loss. Aria had never mentioned this to me before and I had never seen any thing that would suggest she had memory loss. I knew she wasn't on drugs so it couldn't have been that, But what would cause memory loss?

I yawned to myself as I sat down on the bed, Putting the journal back in the same spot I had found it. I leaned back and let my eyes close slowly as I drifted off to sleep.


	15. Misery Loves Compay

''_Ezra._.'' I head a low voice call, I shook my head left to right as my eyes flew open ''_Hmm.._'' I said confused, Not remembering falling asleep. ''_Hey, It's just me._'' Aria said with a smile as she leaned over me. ''_Where.._'' I started confused, I looked at the time and realized it was half past 10 in the morning ''_Where were you?_'' I questioned.  
''_Don't worry, I only went for a walk. I got back around two and you were fast asleep. I slept in my dads room because you were sprawled out on the bed, I couldn't bring myself to wake you_.'' Her smile was genuine as she spoke, I surprisingly believed her. ''_You should of woke me._'' I told her, Sitting up properly on the bed only to notice that my side was aching from the position I had been laying in. I held my side as Aria cocked her head to the right ''_It's fine, Ezra_.'' She laughed, Giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I turned the stove down as I cooked Aria and myself and omelette each, ''Thank you for cooking.'' Aria said, I looked back at her as a small smile took my face. I bit my lip and turned my attention back to the omelettes, I was still lying to her and I felt as guilty as ever.

I turned off the stove and put the omelettes on a plate, Walking over to the table as I set the plate down before Aria. ''_Here you go_.'' I said, Handing her a fork and knife as I seated across from her.  
I cut off a piece of the egg, Bringing it up to my mouth ''_So.. Aria.._'' I started, Putting the egg into my mouth and eating it. ''_Yes, Ezra?'_' She asked politely as she took a bite. I pushed my fork and knife away and leaned back in the chair, Debating whether to bring up what I read in her journal or not. '_'Nothing, It's nothing._'' I cleared my throat, Not really sure what to do. ''_It seemed like something._'' Aria smiled, Slightly confused _''I read an entry in your journal._'' I spoke softly. Aria's eyes bulged as her perfectly defined eyebrows raised ''You did what?!'' She yelled at me.  
''_I-I'm sorry, You were gone and.._'' I started, Trying to scramble for the right words.  
''_Oh, I see. I was gone so you thought it would be a good time to snoop_.'' Her tone was bitter as she got up out of her seat ''**_Yes.. I mean no._**.'' I was confused, I didn't know what to say. I shouldn't have said anything at all.

Aria stormed off towards the stairs, Throwing her hands up in the air in surrender as she spun around on her heels; Looking me dead set in the eyes  
''_Why don't you trust me?_'' Aria cried as she stood there like a little girl who's puppy just died. I walked over to her slowly, Cautiously  
'_'I do, Aria._'' I told her, Not sure whether I believed myself or not.  
''_If you trust someone, You don't go through their things_.'' She argued, I hung my head back as I rubbed my forehead.  
''_Coming from someone who read my book_.'' The words flew out of my mouth faster than I could gather, I didn't mean to say it but apparently I wanted to. Aria narrowed her eyes as her jaw dropped, Pushing her hip out to the side.  
''**_Oh so this is my fault?_**'' Aria was appalled to say the least, I could see the sadness in her eyes ''**_No, No of course not_**.'' I tried to back myself up, But I said what I said and I couldn't take it back.  
''_I think you should leave.'_' Aria stated, Angry at me. I tensed my jaw, Feeling my shoulders tense along with me. I threw my hands up angrily  
'_'Fine._'' I spat out as I headed towards the front door; Grabbing my coat and car keys off of the couch - Opening the front door then slamming it behind me.


	16. Secret 2

I sat back in the passenger seat, Hitting the steering wheel with the palm of my hand. I let out a loud breath, looking in the back seat of my car - seeing my laptop bag still sitting there. I pull my laptop out and open it, Skimming through each of the surveillance videos from last night. I had stopped watching the girls a while ago, But I still had the cameras set up so if -A ever came around; I'd be the first to know. I look at the cameras directed at the Montgomery house.. Trying to find footage of Aria leaving.

I recall leaving Aria's house around 12 p.m, So I skipped each four camera's to that time stamp. _There's me leaving_, I thought to myself as I watched myself get into my car.  
I sat there with the laptop on my lap, Waiting to see Aria leave the house. At around 1:32 A.M I seen the front door open; I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't Aria but it had to be Aria, Her and I were the only ones in the house and after I left - No one entered. At-least, It wasn't caught on video if someone did.  
I looked at the person's shoes, Combat boots. It was Aria, But why was she wearing a wig?

I was perplexed as I watched the video before my eyes, Aria had on her usual combat boots which gave her away right off the bat. She had on a black wig that flowed past her shoulders, Wearing a red coat that hugged her curves. I could tell it was Aria after she started towards the sidewalk, I could see the barely noticeable baby bump. The footage wasn't the best, Very low quality so what looked like a little baby bump was actually slightly bigger.

I pulled out my phone, Dialing Jason's number as I brought the phone up to my ear.  
I leaned my arm against the inside of my cars window ''Hello?'' Jason answered.  
''_Hey, It's Ezra. Are you at your place_?'' I questioned, I waited as he took a long pause.  
''_Yeah why, What's up_?'' He questioned; Worried.  
''_Something's come up._'' I told him, Not revealing everything over the phone.  
''_You can come over, I got some new footage to look over so I could use your help_.'' He informed me.  
I nodded to myself ''_On my way._'' I said irritated, Not at him.. At Aria.  
I hung up the phone and started my car, Taking one last look at Aria's house.. I shook my head in disbelief.

I pulled up in the Dilaurentis parking lot, Heading for the front door as Jason opened it as soon as I stepped on to the stairs.  
''_What's the problem_?'' He asked, I stepped inside and took off my coat.  
''I_ don't even know how to **begin** to answer that._'' I said slowly, Still bewildered.  
Jason gave me a smug expression as we headed down to the hidden room.

I sat in the same chair I had sat the previous night '_'Did you watch the surveillance from last night_?''  
I questioned him, Wondering if he already knew. Jason shrugged his lips as his brows furrowed '_'No.. should I_?'' He questioned, Clearly he had no idea what I was talking about.  
''_Just show me what you got._'' I told him, Pushing my problems out of the way for the time being.  
Just as he did before, He clicked around and pressed the keys on the keyboard - Bringing up a video and pressing play.  
''_I sent Mona out to go sleuth around, She came back with this_.'' Jason educated me.  
I watched the screen closely as the video played out, A familiar location was in view. It was the kissing rock.  
I didn't know exactly what I was waiting for until a red-coat-combat-boot wearing woman came into view, I sat there silent as my eyes widened slowly. I licked my lips as another familiar face came into view **_Cece Drake_**. I watched as the blonde stood there inches from Aria, Not seeming to have a clue who she was standing face to face with. ''_They are planning it for Tuesday night._'' Cece spoke softly. Aria nodded as her black wig moved with her, The mask staying in place the whole time. ''_Ezra Fitz will be dead by midnight, Tuesday_.'' Cece's voice was shaky, As if Aria was her leader.

''Aria won't get hurt.. Yet. We have to save the liars for last.'' Cece informed her, Aria nodded slowly as if she hadn't a clue that Cece was talking about her. Tuesday was only two days away, What were they planning and why would Aria want me dead?  
Cece walked away as Aria stood there as still as stone.  
how could she go from leaving the house and meeting Cece and planning my death?  
Suddenly memories played in my head of all the times Aria seemed out of place, Or dazed.  
I thought had crossed my mind after I had met her, I had thought she had personality disorder but I couldn't convince myself enough to believe it.

''Put the video on that you showed me from last night.'' I told Jason, He did just as so.  
I listened to the woman's voice again, Still unrecognizable so that wasn't Aria.  
So my thought was true, She does have a personality disorder. The one and real Aria is inlove with me while the other is trying to kill me.. How the hell did I not notice?


	17. Who's in the house?

When I got back to my apartment; I crashed almost instantly. I was exhausted, Emotionally and physically. My injury was starting to take a toll on me and all this stress from fighting with Aria wasn't helping, I knew we were both in the wrong.. I just didn't know what I was going to do.

I woke up late the next morning, Immediately reaching for my phone and surprisingly enough; Aria texted. ''Ezra, I'm sorry. Please come back''  
I sat there for a minute, Regaining myself. I dialed Aria's number and brought the phone up to my ear ''Hey, Finally.. I've been worried''Aria's voice came from the other end, sounding panicked.  
''I'm fine, I got home and I fell asleep.'' I apologized.  
I could hear Aria's breathing on the other end but no words were being exchanged ''I have something to show you.'' I told her, ''Okay..'' She simply said, Not sure what I was talking about.  
''Can you come to my place?'' I questioned her, Aria hmmed on the other end ''Yeah, I'll be there soon; With coffee.'' I could practically hear her smile on the other end.

I heard a low knock on my door, Lifting myself up off the couch I walked over to it sleepily; Opening it to see Aria standing there with a coffee tray. ''I come bearing gifts'' She laughed, Walking in and setting down the tray on my kitchen counter. I wrapped my arms around Aria's waist, Pulling her as close to me as possible. I knew Aria didn't have any intention to hurt me, Even if part of her did.  
''What's this all about?'' She asked seductively, I groaned sleepily ''I just missed you.'' I mumbled the words together.  
I kissed Aria multiple times on the cheek, ''Ezra.'' she laughed, ''Sorry, I'm sorry.'' I laughed with a cheeky grin.

I flopped myself down on the couch as Aria sat next to me, Her legs laying over mine. ''So what is it you have to show me?'' She questioned curious, I nodded.. Right, I almost forgot; I thought to myself.  
I grabbed my laptop off of the coffee table infront of me, Typing in the video name and pressing play. ''Is that my house?'' Aria said angered, ''Just.. Just wait.'' I told her slowly.  
I watched the video with her that I had watched in my car ''Is that you?'' I questioned, Wanting answers. ''No, Ezra. I left out of the backdoor.'' She informed me, My body tensed as a list of new questions came into play.

I surfed through my videos and clicked on the surveillance for the Montgomery's back door ''What time did you leave around?'' I questioned, Aria thought for a moment ''Around 1:04'' Aria said, Confident in her answer as she wrapped her arm around mine; Leaning her head into my shoulder.  
I skipped the video to 1:00 A.M.

At exactly 1:03, The backdoor to the Montgomery house swung open. There was Aria as clear as day, Wearing the same thing she had been wearing all day. No wig, No redcoat, No combat boots and no mask. I was puzzled, ''_See, There I am._'' She laughed, ''Then who walked out of the front door?'' I questioned her.. Aria paused, As I turned my head towards her ''Oh my god, Who was in my house?'' Aria was terrified, I was kicking myself in the ass for leaving her there alone.  
It was clear that wasn't Aria in the redcoat, But why did the person look pregnant. Was it the quality of my camera that made it look like that? When Aria left the backdoor you could barely even see her stomach, Why was this person in her house?  
So many questions played around in my head, Her and I were both bewildered.  
It was obvious that it was a female, But why dress like Aria yet wear a wig and mask.. Why go into her house.. Why let themselves get caught?

''You're staying here until your parents get back.'' I told her, Not wanting to risk anything happening to her. Aria nodded quickly ''I'm fine with that, I don't want to even go near my house knowing someone has been going in it.'' Aria's voice was shaky as she spoke, I rubbed the small of her back ''We will figure this out, Right?'' She questioned me. I nodded slowly ''Of course.''  
I was going to tell her I had more footage, That the person dressed as her was going to kill me in one day but.. I couldn't. 


	18. They Know

I sat up straight on my couch as Aria had fallen asleep on my lap, Stroking her hair softly I think of all the good memories I have with her. Plenty appeared at once, Even the bad days were good days in a sense. The more angry she got, The more she showed she cared and though we had a lot of bumps in the road and plenty more to come; There is nothing I wouldn't do for her.

Our love is as strong as a whirlpool, As if a twister hovering in the distance on a sunny day. As strong as the force of gravity, pulling you down after a hard fall. Our love is strong enough to break the strongest of hearts and souls.  
Our love is strong enough to last, Unless of course - We break each other first. IF by chance one of us breaks our sanity, I will still call you my lover - Wearing the sweetest of smiles that brings people to their knees.  
They shall not remember us as we were, But as we are.  
The best remake of Bonnie and Clyde; Instead, Though - Ezra and Aria. We shall die legends but who knows maybe we were already born legends.

The love story that was the most sinister of them all, In life a romantic tragedy and in death still finding our way to one an other.

Aria shifted her head, Her eyes opening slowly. I was in awe, Looking down at her stunning face. ''_Hey sleepy head_.'' I said softly, Aria groaned and rolled over - Punching me in the sacred place of all man kind. I jumped as her fist collided with my man hood, I hung my head back in shock; Letting out a silent 'Ow' If it would of been out loud, I probably would of screamed. I felt the stinging pain rise up to my stomach, Clenching my self as I took a deep breath ''_Aria.. G..Get off_.'' I barely got the words out, Pain defeating me. Aria sat up slowly and sleepily, Her eyes widened '_'Oh my god what happened_?'' She questioned as she looked at my tensed body ''_You punched me_!'' I exclaimed, Aria tried to hide her laugh ''_I'm so sorry._'' She barely managed to get out between giggles. I narrowed my eyes at her, Now I remember why I don't let her sleep on me.

Aria's phone buzzed on the table '_'Hello?_'' Aria answered her phone, ''_Yeah, I'm still coming over._'' Aria said to whom ever was on the other end.. I'm assuming one of the girls.  
She hung up her phone and gave me a small smile ''_Hanna?_'' I guessed, Aria shook her head as her curled brunnette hair jumped ''_Spencer, But good try_.'' She laughed.  
''_You're leaving?'_' I questioned, Rubbing her knee; Aria nodded ''_I promised them I'd go over, And I think.. Now's the time_.'' Aria spoke slow, I arched my brows ''_The time?_'' I was slightly confused.  
''_To tell them about the baby._'' She laughed at how oblivious I was. ''_Right, Let me just make sure my balls are still **intact** first_.'' I laughed. Aria gave a shrug of her lips ''_I'll meet you in the car, **Mr. Fitz**_'' Aria spoke seductively; How dare she.. After the pain she just put me through.. How.. Dare she.

I went down the stairs of my apartment building, Opening the door that lead to the parking lot.  
I opened the passenger side door to Aria's car, Sitting down slowly as I was still feeling nauseous.  
Aria started to drive down the well known streets of Rosewood, Each street holding a specific memory for me. One thing I have realized when it has come to love, Is that it is not easy.  
Letters do not fix love nor does dying for the one you love; Although in movies it does.  
In movies love is portrayed as an action, But this it is not.  
Love is not just a feeling; It's a way of life. No one plans to fall in love, But you do - that is the most precious yet terrifying thing in life.  
When you fall in love you surrender your _guard_ to this one person, This one person who changes everything you ever stood for, Believed in and your way of being.  
Everything you thought you knew everything you were is _out_ the window, You just sit there and hope, Hope that the feeling is returned. Sometimes it is for a short period of time - With those few people whom you think you are destined for but are not. Sometimes the feeling isn't returned at all, But for Aria and I, **_It shall always be returned_**.  
How I know this - _Simple;_ Fate was brought to our doorstep time and time again. The soul is meant for one single person, For me that is Aria - For Aria that is me. I had never thought deeply on how I connected with people, But with Aria there is an indescribable connection. **_Aria is my soul-mate, Always and forever._**

I drift out of my thought, Realizing we are at our destination.  
We arrive at the Hastings house, '_'Are you sure this is the best idea_?'' I question Aria, Turning my head quickly as I face her. Aria shrugs her shoulders in a quick movement ''S_pencer's parents are out of town, I can't think of a better time._'' Aria was worried, I knew she was. I was worried for her too, But if they were true friends then they wouldn't give much thought to it. ''_Do they know I'm coming_?'' I questioned as I stared at the Hastings residents. Aria shook her head ''_No, But they will now._'' She laughed, Her laugh was the most amazing thing in this world.

Aria knocks on the side door of the Hastings house lightly, I take a deep breath as I stand off to the side; Trying not to be noticeable. The door opened slowly ''Hanna! Stop eating that, I made it for Toby!'' Spencer yelled as she opened the door, ''Hey, Aria.'' I could hear Spencer's voice but could not see here; So I could only assume she couldn't see me either. I nervously fixed my faded red and grey plaid button down. Staring at my black converse as I waited ''Why are you still standing there?'' I heared Spencer ask Aria ''Because.. I'm not alone.'' Aria said cautiously. Spencer peeked her head out of her doorway ''What is he doing here?!'' She asked angry, ''Just, Trust me Spence.'' Aria pleaded. I watched as Spencer folded her arms, Giving me the evil eye.

I walked into Spencer's house, Feeling out of place as I had the eyes of Hanna, Emily and Spencer burn deep into my soul. ''_Why is he here_?'' Hanna was snarly but I deserved it ''_Lets just hear them out, guys._'' Emily said in her casual quiet tone; Calm as ever.  
Aria reached for my hand as our fingers intertwined - '_'I know you guys don't like me, Believe me I understand. I was wrong for the things I did, But you're going to have to get past that_.'' I spoke slow as if they were all sitting in my class room and I was giving them a lecture. ''_Is this his way of apologizing_?'' Spencer bursted out as her dark brown brows furrowed, Aria held up her hand for Spencer to stop. I watched as Hanna munched on a cookie, Looking from Aria to myself.

'_'I found this out over three weeks ago, I'm sorry for keeping it from you guys_.'' Aria was hesitant as she spoke to her friends, The girls she had come to know so well and whom she trusted with her life. ''_Keeping what_?'' Emily spoke, Her usual confused facial expression changed into even more confused. '**_'Aria's pregnant._**'' The words came out slowly but all at once, Hanna dropped her cookie as her eyes widened.  
Emily stood there, The same posture as before; Nothing really phased that girl.  
Spencer on the other hand, Her jaw dropped and it stayed like that. ''_Will she.. Be ok_?'' I asked Aria quietly. Aria nodded ''_Yeah.. Yeah I think so_.''

''_How could you let this happen, Aria_?'' Spencer finally spoke, Outraged. ''I_t's not like I planned it, Spence_.'' Aria argued ''_If its any con-_'' I started, Spencer's head rose; An evil look in her eyes- As if she was about to snap my neck at any given second. ''_You do not have the right to be here, To stand here and tell me this_.'' Spencer yelled at me, I could see in her eyes that she was ready to murder someone. I held up my hands ''_Spencer.. Calm down_.'' I spoke softly, ''_Spencer! You don't have the right to talk to him like that, I know you guys hate him right now but he is the father of my child. It's either you accept that or you don't._'' I looked over at Aria as tears streamed down her face, I bit my lip.

'_'Look, I'm with Aria. You can't change what happened, Either way you're still my best friend_.'' Hanna spoke softly, Walking towards Aria as she gave her a long hug. '_'Plus, Ezra took a bullet for all of us. That should be enough proof that he loves Aria._'' Emily stood up for me, I gave her a thank you nod.  
'_'I can not believe this! This is what he wants! He wants you guys to trust him, This is genius. I can't believe you guys are actually falling for this_.'' Spencer was disgusted, You could tell by her facial expression that she was not pleased whatsoever. ''_Falling for what Spence? Aria is pregnant_!'' Hanna yelled at her ''_You need to get a grip, Seriously. It's not Just Aria, anymore. It's Fitz too_.'' Hanna tried to reason with Spencer but it was no use.

''**_You know what? Fine, Believe him. But don't come crawling back to me when he leaves you_**.'' Spencer's tone was bitter as she looked at us in disbelief; Storming up the stairs.  
''_Dra-matic._'' Hanna said slowly, ''_You know we will be here for you, Spencer will come around. She just has a lot on her plate_.'' Emily spoke softly, Rubbing Aria's arm. I kissed the top of Aria's head, Rubbing the small of her back in the process ''_Yeah, We are here; For both of you._'' Hanna smiled as she played with her shoulder length blonde hair.


	19. Red Coat

''I will explain everything, To all of you. But I need your help.'' I spoke to the group of Aria's friends, As If I was addressing them as a class. Aria looked up at me confused, I still hadn't told her about 'Red coats' plans. ''One question first..'' Hanna spoke in a low tone, I turned my head to face her ''What's that?'' I asked. Her curled blonde hair hung in front of her face as she looked down at the ground ''Were you.. I mean.. Were you every trying to hurt us?'' Hanna asked slowly, Worried for my answer. I let out a deep sigh, They all seemed intrigued by the question ''No, Never.'' I was honest, It was the truth. I never intended on anyone getting hurt ''The reason I had cameras everywhere, As I'm sure you guys saw; I was trying to catch -A. To keep you guys safe.'' I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, At first it was to find Alison then I fell inlove with Aria and I became obsessed with stoping -A.  
''What do you need our help with then?'' Emily questioned with a brooding look on her face.

I took a deep breath ''_Aria, I have not told you this for a reason. Frankly, I didn't know what to do_.'' I some what apologized to her, Aria nodded slowly - Ready to listen to what I was about to say. ''Some one is trying to kill me.'' I blurted out. ''_What? Ezra, Why didn't you tell me this_?'' Aria asked, Saddened.  
I shrugged ''_I didn't want to put more stress on your shoulders_.'' I felt bad, Guilty that I kept it from her but I didn't want her to worry to much.  
''_Who is trying to kill you?_'' Emily asked, Taken back by what I said. I threw up my hands  
''_I have cameras pointed towards Aria's house, I left the house and so did she then somebody entered_.'' I told them, still bewildered. ''_Wait, Somebody entered your house_?'' Hanna was creeped out for Aria. ''_What did they look like_?'' Emily questioned me.

I showed the same video that I had showed Aria just a few hours ago, ''Oh my god.'' Hanna spoke in shock ''Red coat was in your house?'' Her perky voice was no longer perky, It was still very much high pitched though. Aria looked at Hanna as she sat on top of Spencer's counter top ''I know, I don't even want to go back there.'' Aria said quickly, I knew she was scared and I felt so bad for that. I felt bad that all these girls had to deal with these things; They should be living normal teenage lives but instead they have crazy people coming out of the ass trying to kill them.

''There's another video, Long story short Jason has been helping me get information on -A. Mona has been sneaking around and getting -A or this redcoat person on video for us.'' It sounded worse when I said it out loud, In my head it never sounded that bad.  
''You're working with Jason?!'' I heard Spencer exclaim from behind us, I turned around and seen her standing there at the top of her stairs ''Yes.'' I simply said, Thinking that was already clear.

''I get that you are mad at me, But I could really use your help Spencer.'' I talked directly to Spencer, Her eyes seemed more calm as she pursed her lips, Arms folded as usual. ''Fine, I'll help. But only for Aria's sake.'' Spencer was rude, Then again I couldn't complain.  
''I have a second video that Jason sent me, Mona caught it at the kissing rock.'' I informed them as I pressed play.

They all watched the video thoroughly, Gasping every now and then in shock.  
Emily sat back down at the kitchen table, Staring off into the distance as Hanna began to start eating more cookies. Spencer grabbed the cookie out of Hanna's hand ''_I told you, They are for Toby_.'' She told Hanna in a stern tone. I managed to stop myself from laughing as I stood next to Aria who was still seated on the counter top. ''_Why is redcoat and -A working together?_'' Emily finally spoke, Confused. ''I didn't even know who redcoat was until now.'' I laughed, I thought it was only -A in all of this not some woman who dressed up in a red coat.  
''_I think the bigger question right now is, Why are they trying to kill you off? Why are they saving us for last?_'' Spencer spoke, She was use to putting the pieces together by her self but I felt bad that she was the main one who read into things and over analyzed. '_'Either way, We are NOT going to allow you to get hurt or die._'' Hanna was genuine, I knew they were all just doing this for Aria and the baby but; It made me remember that you can be forgiven.

''_Gosh, I feel as wise as a bat right now_.'' Hanna complained, Huffing as she did so. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing ''_What_?'' Hanna asked clueless as she looked from Spencer to I. '_'It's as wise as a owl, Hanna._'' Spencer corrected her ''_Same thing_.'' Hanna rolled her eyes.  
I didn't think Hanna was a stereotype blonde but some days.. She could be. Although she was very smart in class.  
'_'I don't know what to do, I mean.. What can we do_?'' Aria's voice was as soft as ever, I looked over at her; apologetic that I hadn't told her before. Aria leaned her head on my shoulder ''_Yeah, We don't even know where it's going to happen._'' Emily spoke quietly, Still brooding at the table.  
''_Where are you going Tuesday?_'' Spencer asked curious, I shrugged my shoulders and my mouth ''_Only school and home_.'' I told her, I didn't really have much plans.  
''_That's where it has to happen then, They must know Aria is with you 24/7. So, We will all be with you Tuesday_.'' Spencer's face looked as if she just crack the code; As if she won. It wasn't that simple though, We all knew that.  
''_We will be in class with you, After that.. We all need to find somewhere to go_.'' Hanna tilted her head as she spoke, Eyeing the cookies.

Aria and I walked down the main strip of Rosewood, Being out in public wasn't necessarily the best idea but what was I going to do? Put Aria and my own life on hold for this 'Red Coat'? I was not about to let that happen, I wanted to be a better man - A better boyfriend to Aria and that's what I plan on doing.

''Want to get some coffee?'' Aria asked as her arm was linked in mine. I nodded with a blinding white smile of my face ''I'd like that.''

I opened the door to the Rear Window Brew for Aria, Letting her go in first. ''What did you want, Your regular?'' I asked as she sat down on the couch with in the brew. Aria smiled and nodded, I took in her pale ivory complexion as I went to the cashier ''Yeah, Uh can I get a pumpkin latte and a decafe mocha''

I sat down next to Aria on the couch in the Brew, Putting our drinks down in front of us. I handed Aria her drink as I heard the bell to the Brew door go off, I looked quickly; Not giving much though to it. I picked up my Pumpkin Latte, Takin a sip as I took a double take of who entered the Brew. Almost spitting out the contents that were in my mouth, I looked over at Aria wide eyed ''What?'' She laughed, Thinking she did something.  
I moved out of the way to reveal what I was so in shock about, ''Oh my god.'' Aria said in the most confused voice.  
I watched as the tall long haired brunette, Eyed me viciously. There stood my Ex-Fiance; Jackie but whom she was standing hand in hand with, Threw me off the most. The light skinned, Dark haired man stood there looking at me with a mischievous smirk. Just when I thought I had seen the last of him. ''_Why is Jake with Jackie_?'' Aria was worried, If I were her i'd be too but since Jake is the second most hated person in the world to me; I could care less.  
I shrugged my shoulders ''_I think the question is, Why is Jackie with Jake?_'' If I knew Jackie as well as I thought, She was up to something and that was never good.  
The last time I seen Jackie was after she convinced Aria to break up with me, After that.. Haven't spoke to her. 

Aria and I got out of the Brew as quick as possible, Not wanting to be in the cross fire of their glares and whisperers. ''_Ezra! Ezra!_'' I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me, Aria and I turned around in sync as I seen Jason running towards us - breathless. ''_Jason.. Wha-_'' I started as he caught up to us, Panting. '_'I got... Some... Information_.'' He breathed heavily, I patted his back and laughed my god was he ever loyal to his duties.''_Jason, What is it?_'' Aria asked, Jason looked between Aria and I; Wanting to know if it was okay to tell her, I rolled my eyes ''_Yes, You can tell her_.'' I laughed, Letting him know that she already knows what is going on.

Jason, Aria and I walked into the near by alley; Not wanting unwanted ears to eavesdrop. ''_Red coat isn't working with -A_'' Jason seemed convinced as he spoke, I rubbed my forehead ''_-A is setting up redcoat._'' He let the truth out, A pretty big truth. '_'Wait, What does this have to do with Ezra then_?'' Aria asked confused, Jason leaned against the brick wall behind him as I readjusted my messenger bag. ''_Nothing, It's a decoy plan.'_' Jason smiled, Like he was the smartest person in the world. ''_-A is trying to kill redcoat but in order to do that -A needs redcoat to think somebody else is going to get killed_.'' Jason chimed, ''_Yeah.. Yeah because redcoat only comes around when some thing bad happens_.'' Aria clued in, I was still lost in all of this.  
''_How'd you find this out_?'' I asked out of curiosity ''_Video_.'' Jason let a foolish smile dance across his face, Maybe all of this could finally be over with. Maybe I could finally get out of this.


	20. Day off

**Tuesday had finally arrived**, And though we all had a plan we kind of threw it aside, now having an advantage of knowing nothing was going to happen to Aria or I.  
I had called in sick for work, It's not that I didn't want to go.. Well it was. I love teaching, It is such a rewarding job and I love that Aria is in my class as are her friends but today I just wanted to spend time with Aria and actually be able to enjoy our day with out something crazy happening.

Aria is missing school and I know this looks very bad on my behalf since I am her English teacher and I am also her boyfriend; On top of that all her child's father - But it wasn't just for me, It was for her too. I can't even wrap my head around how much stress she is under, Her senior year is full of homework on top of homework then she has her family issues and our relationship on her shoulders; All this -A and redcoat business, Plus being pregnant. I don't think I will ever be able to fully understand how she is so strong and how she can carry the weight of the world on the tip of her finger.

I feel Aria's head move as I look down at her, Still laying sound asleep on the bed, Looking beautiful in her most peaceful state. Her one leg flung over my torso while her hand rested on my chest; Her head laying upon my shoulder.  
I wouldn't give this up for the world, Nothing felt better then having her here; Being with her.  
I play with her lightly curled brunette hair as I take in her extraordinary beauty.  
Aria is Strikingly gorgeous, Angelic seeing her puts me in a paralyzed state, State of awe.  
I don't think she understand the effect she has on me, I don't think she even knows how captivating she truly is.

The first day I met her at the bar I was in shock by her very presence; Aria took my breath away and that smile of hers, She has the most contagious smile that reaches into your heart. Its as beautiful as a summer's day - Enough to light up everyone in the room with a single glance.  
Aria is curvy in all the right places, I don't even have to think of a 'dream girl' because Aria is my dream girl - Perfect in all the right ways; Even her flaws I love - Though I don't see them as flaws.  
Nothing is flawed about Aria, Aria gets jealous very easy and even that I love about her.  
Aria is also known to lie but most of the time its for a good reason, To protect her self; Her friends and family or even me. How I got so lucky, Well, I walked into a bar one day and met Alison Dilaurentis, One day she went missing and I came to Rosewood. I don't know if that is necessarily fate, But it sure seems like it.

Aria and I even share a lot of common interests, I don't know how or why but I'll blame that on fate as well. We like many of the same movies, Not just the black and white ones like Vertigo, Lolita,Tom Sawyer and The bad seed. But we also have similar interests in modern day movies such as The Great Gatsby; Though the book was out longer then the movie. Also, Harry Potter. Yes, Believe it or not I like Harry Potter - Who would of guessed? If I do say so myself, I do a rather good Voldemort impression but Aria rather I not do it because it kills her of embarrassment.  
One thing I love the most is we also share same interest in books, We both write. Though my writing sticks more to the truth and her's is more fiction; She is a very brilliant writer.  
I still remember giving Aria Winesburg Ohio by Sherwood Anderson, One of my favourite books.

I felt a sudden wetness on my chest, Alarmed and thinking that Aria was bleeding; I tilted her head up ''_What._.'' Aria mumbled half asleep, I chuckled ''_Nothing_.'' I reassured her, Noticing the wetness was not blood but it was drool.

Once Aria wakes up her and I are driving into Philadelphia to do some baby shopping, I'm kind of nervous because I don't know much when it comes to babies. With Malcolm he was six so it was easier to shop for him, Not by much though. I'm sure Aria and I will figure it out, **We always figure it out.**

I turned the ignition on as Aria did up her seat belt, Turning my body towards her ''_You're beautiful, You know that right?_'' I questioned, My voice soft as I spoke to her. Aria looked down at her feet then her eyes caught mine '_'Now I do_.'' She said through her smile, I could see the redness in her cheeks; She was blushing. ''_You know you're handsome right_?'' Aria questioned back, A light laugh escaping her plump lips. I bit down on my lip and shook my head, Not knowing what to say as a brilliant white smile took my face. Leaning forward, I place a feather like kiss on Aria's cheek.  
''_Let's hit the road, shall we_?'' I laughed, Turning back to the road. Knowing if I gave her an actual kiss then we would never leave Rosewood.

I parked the car in the parking lot of King of Prussia mall, Having only been here a handful of times before. ''_So what are we looking for exactly?_'' I asked Aria, I knew she had started a baby registry and we weren't going to get the big things until she was farther along. Aria gave a shrug of her shoulders ''_Clothes, Small stuff._'' Aria let the words out slow as she stared at me with her beautiful emerald eyes.

Opening the car door, I shoved my car keys into my pocket; Alongside my phone. I quickly made my way around to Aria's door and opened it for her ''Such a gentlemen.'' She said through her smirk. I made a funny hand-gesture as if I was her chauffeur.  
I intertwined my fingers with Aria's, Holding her hand as we entered the mall.

Being on a teachers salary wasn't easy when it came to buying baby things, I mean I have good pay but I know eventually I will have to look for a better teaching job or Aria will have to start looking for a job of her own; Which I do not want since she will be handling a baby and probably college or university soon. Aria and I had already discussed looking for a bigger place, We love my apartment and it has many cherish-able memories but its not quite big enough for Aria, our baby and I.  
Luckily, Ella and Byron are also helping us when it comes to the baby. As well is my mother, Well not my mother specifically but the Fitzgerald Foundation. I'm so thankful that my family is wealthy, It makes having a baby and moving such an easier task. At this point, Money is no object when it comes to our bundle of joy.

Since we don't know the gender of the baby yet, We are mainly just buying a few unisex toys and bottles along with small stuff that won't matter if the baby is a boy or a girl.

Aria ended up buying a neutral blue diaper bag, Of course she made sure it would be neutral so it would go with any outfit and so it wouldn't matter if the baby was a boy or a girl. On top of that we bought a few clear white baby bottles, Knowing we'd have to buy more later on but having some for now and also two packs of diapers.

***********************************************************************************************************

Aria and I got out of my car as we headed into one of our favourite restaurants in Philadelphia, It weirdly enough looked a lot like The Brew back in Rosewood. Farmicia is a vegan restaurant and Aria has been craving their food for a while so since we are in town, I thought why not treat her to something special.

Aria sat across from me in a booth with in the restaurant, As our menu's were handed to us from a polite waiter. ''Hmm, To get the cake or to not get the cake.'' I thought out loud as I skipped right past the meals and looked at the desserts ''I'm pretty sure you're suppose to eat an actual meal before you eat cake.'' Aria laughed, Informing me of the obvious. ''What are you, My mom?'' I laughed as I licked my lips, Looking up at Aria as she narrowed her eyes at me.

''_Hello, My name is Joel and I will be your waiter for this evening. What can I get for you guys today?_'' A averagely tall; jet black haired - Waiter greeted us, Seeming rather chipper about his job. I looked at Aria, Letting her order her meal first ''_Yeah, Can I get the chick pea tagine and.._'' Aria started as she made a funny noise; Looking through the menu. ''_And a diet Pepsi'_' She finished with a smile, ''_Of course! And you, Sir_?'' The waiter asked, Cheerful. '_'I'll have the mushroom pasta with a board shorts ale_'' I spoke, Looking over the menu one last time. The waiter nodded his head as his hair fell out of place. ''_Coming right up._'' He informed us.

The same waiter set down our orders, Giving us a pleasant smile as he walked away. ''_He seems rather excited to be at work_.'' Aria noted quietly, I shrugged, Digging into my food.

After finishing our Delicious meals, ''_Ezra.._'' Aria started in a cute tone; The tone she used when she wanted something. ''_Aria.._'' I tried to mimic back, But failed. ''_Can I get some Nanaimo bars?_'' She pouted, I let out a small laugh ''_You don't have to ask._'' I told her, ''_Well I did anyways_.'' Her tone was cute once again.

Aria ordered her Nanaimo bars; Which she had also been craving for a while as I ordered a small size of butter cake.. Enough that I'd have some left over for a few days. With Aria practically living with me I had to go grocery shopping a lot more then I use to, On the plus side; My lime was still in the fridge and I was not - Under any circumstance; Letting her touch it. I don't care if it is growing fur or if it's been sitting there since the day I moved in; No one touches my lime.

*********************************************************************************************************** 

I put the desserts in the back seat, Closing the door behind me as I opened the door to the drivers side. Buckling my seat belt and starting the car, I put my hand on the center console as I feel Aria's hand embrace mine.  
I rubbed the back of Aria's hand with my thumb as I drove down the main strip of Philadelphia, Paying no attention to anything but the road infront of me - I was taken back by the sudden flood of kisses being placed from my jaw to my neck ''_Aria..'_' I spoke softly, Trying not to drive onto the shoulder of the road.  
Though I know she heard me, Aria pulled back still inches from my neck as I could feel her cold breath on the right side of my neck. She lingered there for a few minutes, Knowing it was getting me going then she proceeded to place soft kisses on my neck. I felt chills run down my body as every hair stood up on my arms and the back of my neck.  
''_If you don't stop, I'm going to have to pull over_.'' I warned her, Trying my best to keep my eyes on the road but she was making it so damn hard to concentrate.  
Aria didn't budge, The kisses beginning to get longer as the time went on. I couldn't take it anymore, There was a empty carpool parking lot up-ahead, I turned into it; Parking then turned the car off.

My head turned quickly as Aria pulled back, shocked at my movement ''I_'m sure you'd rather do this anywhere but my car_.'' I said softly, Aria shook her head '_'I want to do it here, I want you right now_.'' She murmured.  
Aria climbed into the back seat, Putting the desserts in the passenger side seat. ''_Come back here, Mr. Fitz_'' Aria's tone was irresistible as she motioned for me to join here.  
I couldn't resist, I never could when it came to Aria.

I climbed into the backseat of my car as Aria slid over to the far side.. I tilted her chin up lightly - Letting our lips merge together as Aria parted her lips - Letting me slip my tongue past her mouth as she did the same in return. I let myself softly massage Aria's tongue with my own as we parted, Aria bit my lip playfully as her smile grew more seductive.

I felt her hands trail down my chest as she unbuttoned my button down shirt, I helped her out and pulled my arms out of the sleeves.  
I quickly pulled off her light dress, As she laid down in the backseat of my car - I hovered over her. Letting my eyes wander, I lowered myself down on top of her - Giving her the same feather like kisses on her neck in return; Gently biting every now and then.  
Aria's mouth was perfectly placed by my ear, Moaning into it as I nibbled on her neck.  
Her hands ran down my body, Unbuckling my belt and throwing it down to the floor. ''_Ezra.. Ezra, I need you_.'' Aria moaned, I felt my body tingle in the most pleasurable place.  
I slid off my pants along with my boxers as I hovered back over Aria, Letting ourselves indulge in the sight of eachother completely naked.  
''You're sure?'' I questioned, Not wanting her to regret making love in the back of my car. Aria nodded as her breathing picked up ''I'm sure.'' She spoke softly,

Aria's hands ran down my back as her and I thrusts in sync, It wasn't the most comfortable place to make love but it was kinky.  
I felt as Aria raised her hips, Asking me to go deeper than I had been. I continued to thrust myself in her deeper; I arched my back as Aria dug her nails down the middle of my spine.  
My head flew backwards as I let out a low moan, Feeling the overwhelming sensation take over. 


	21. Welcome Back

Aria and I had got home late that evening, Originally we would of been home by 9 P.M but since we stopped.. We didn't end up getting back to my apartment until 12:30 A.M.  
Her and I were both exhausted from the long day and the great gift that came at the end of it, Crashing once we got home.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_. I rolled over, Hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock. ''_Hey sleepy head, You need to get up. You have work today_.'' Aria spoke softly in my ear, I groaned ''_Work.. Work.. I don't want too_.'' I complained like a little child, But I had too.  
I rolled out of bed, Sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Still exhausted from the night before ''_Good night?_'' Aria commented, I smiled towards her with sleepy eyes and a sleepy smiles ''_A great night_.'' I stated with a small laugh.  
''_I made you a coffee_.'' Aria spoke in a silvery tone, Handing me a hot mug filled with coffee. ''_You, Are a life saver_.'' I smiled, Taking the cup of coffee from her. ''_Come here_.'' I whispered, Still not being able to see straight due to lack of sleep. Aria came closer to me, I grazed her lips with my own as I gave her a soft and gentle kiss.

Some how, Some way - I managed to leave my apartment in time for school. Aria and I still had to drive different vehicle to school, The principle wouldn't have it if he knew that she was pregnant with my child. Though I'm sure he had his suspicious, Along with all of the other teachers. I can't lose this job right now and Aria knows that, As much as it hurts both her and I to do this.. We have to.

I opened the door to my class room, Setting down my messenger bag beside my desk as I pulled out my chair. Still half asleep, The bell rang; Scaring the hell out of me.  
All the the teenage kids, awaiting to get this class over with - Entered the class room; Sitting down at there usual seats as I watched Aria sit down in the exact same seat she had for over the past year. Aria's friends also sitting in the same seats they had all year ''Mr. Fitz, Can I speak with you in the hall way?'' I heard principle Hackets voice call from the second door to the classroom.  
My heart skipped a beat, I looked from Aria to principle Hacket.. Hoping I wasn't about to get fired.

I exited my classroom and went into the hall way, Shutting my classroom's door behind me. ''Is there a problem?'' I asked unconcerned, ''No, No. We have a new student and I was hoping you could give her a warm welcome. I know it's hard for her - considering.'' Principle Hacket spoke in his usual joyful yet deadly tone. I nodded, ''Of course, I always love to have new students.'' I told him with a smile. ''She is in a meeting right now with her father, But here is the slip..'' He spoke, Giving me her class registration and late slip - Containing her name.

I walked back into class, Not having looked at the slip nor registration yet but setting them down on my desk. ''Okay class, Have you all read chapters 1 through 15?'' I questioned the seated students infront of me, They all nodded as if they were zombies.  
I leaned my back against the front of the desk ''Good, Now who can tell me which chapter the quote '_When I came back from the East last autumn I felt that I wanted the world to be in uniform and at a sort of moral attention forever; I wanted no more riotous excursions with privileged glimpses into the human heart. Only Gatsby, the man who gives his name to this book, was exempt from my reaction—Gatsby, who represented everything for which I have an unaffected scorn_'' I questioned the class to really see if they had read any bit of the book. Only six people put up there hand, I look around - Seeing Spencer's hand up in the air ''Yes, Spencer. What chapter is it from?'' I questioned, I knew she had read it - She was an over achiever when it came to school but it was easier to hear the right answer then to listen to five other student's who hadn't a damn clue what I was talking about. ''Chapter one.'' Spencer spoke quietly yet proud. I nodded towards her with a smile, She was right.

I turned towards the chalk board, Writing down today's quote that we would be studying '_and for a moment I thought I loved her. But I am slow-thinking and full of interior rules that act as brakes on my desires_.'  
I heard a low knock come from the far door in the classroom - I spun around to greet my new student. Dropping my chalk and jaw in the process, ''_Oh.. my god_.'' I spoke in a low tone with wide eyes. Seeing the young, vindictive and devious blonde standing in the door way, I couldn't grasp on to what was happening. ''_U.. Um.. T-Take a seat_.'' I stuttered, Completely blown away at what was happening.  
''_C-class we have a new student joining us, Please welcome... Alison Dilaurentis_.'' I spoke slow, Trying to get my words to come out properly but I must of sounded stupid.  
My whole body was feeling the shakes, I felt uneasy. I didn't know what way was the proper way to react.  
The whole class gasped as they all in sync spun around in their seats to gawk the hell sent, cold as ice - New student. Half of the class didn't even know she was alive, Now she just pops up at the most unexpected time. This is terrifying.

''_Alison, Have you- Uh- Have you got anything to say to the class_?'' I questioned, Not knowing if she wanted to say anything at all. Alison let that blood curling, spiteful smile of hers. ''_Like Gatsby said_ 'Let us learn to show our friendship for a man when he is alive and not after he is dead' '' Alison recited the quote as though she had just murdered somebody, A deathly glare in her eyes and her ghostly presence was enough to kill you but how she continued to stare at me, Not even taking her eyes off me for a slight second and let that devilish smile reach her eyes as if I was her next victim.

Class had finally ended and I was sitting there as if I had seen a ghost, In a sense I had.. Alison had been gone for over two years and I barely seen her on the rooftop; To distracted by Aria and -A at the time. Seeing her here, Sitting in my class room was like a bad dream.. Even when I had known her before she disappeared she still seemed to have a dark cloud over her head every single time she showed she was present. That girl was bad luck, She is bad luck and frankly.. I don't know how to go about this.

I felt uncomfortable to even be at the school, To be around her friends. I didn't know how she would fit in and I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know her at all, That time of my life had passed and now it just waltzed right back in the door as if it never left. How was she even able to comeback with someone trying to kill her?

I drove home in the middle of the day, My class was over and I felt worn.  
Laying down on my bed with my arms folded over my eyes, I think of the time that I knew Alison Dilaurentis but even the rare times where it seemed a real part of her was showing, No one ever really knew Alison.  
That girl was known for keeping secrets and hidding crucial information but I think nobody had noticed how much she tucked her self away - Giving off this false persona to everybody around her. Alison could be the sweetest girl in the world but nobody would know that, Easily because she didn't want anyone on this earth to know who she truly was. I'm not sure if that's because they wouldn't like the real her or if she doesn't even know who the real Alison is. I think she has lost her self in all her lies and now, After two years - Is trying to dig herself out.

My home phone rang, Breaking me out of my thought which by all means - I was fine with. I quickly answered it ''_Hello, Is this Ezra Fitz._'' The voice asked at the other end, I rubbed my eyes ''_Yes it is, Who is this_?'' I asked confused ''_It's the Mrs. Wilson at Hollis, We were wondering if you'd be available to teach a class at Hollis until the end of the semester_?'' The lady with the light voice asked, I thought today must of been my lucky day. Working at Hollis is amazing, It is better pay and I don't have to hide my relationship from anyone. ''_Um.. How many classes per day_?'' I questioned, Having to know if I'd have to quit at Rosewood high. ''_Three, Sir. You can start Monday if you are able._'' The Secretary spoke. I nodded to myself ''_Yes, I'll be able to do that. Thank you_.'' I thanked her as we both hung up. Greatful for this, I don't think I'd be able to teach at Rosewood either way - It was to absurd.

The whole part I'm worried about is telling Aria, I know its good for us and she will be thrilled for me but I feel wrong leaving her at that school alone where she has to face one of her best friends yet worst enemies every single day. 


	22. Alison

Friday had finally arrived, Even though it didn't really matter since I no longer had to teach at Rosewood. I had told Aria as soon as she got back to my apartment that night, Surprisingly enough she was thrilled for me and for us. It just opened new doors that were needed. Aria and I had talked about Alison briefly - Still a touchy topic between the two of us. Aria filled me in on how Alison is now the out cast and frankly - I'm not surprised. Alison dug her grave, Well.. Not really, Her mother dug it but.. Alison put herself in this position she made every single human being to walk this planet; Hate her. Alison has a lot of lessons to learn in life and I doubt by her being gone that she actually learned anything besides how to run from your problems, Alison always seem's to have an Ace up her sleeve and it won't be long until she is destroying someone's life again.

I walk up behind Aria, Knowing she wasn't expecting me as her back was turned in my direction - huddled into her group of friends. I wrap my arms around her waist, Burying my face in to the crown of her head as I smell the light scent of strawberries that locked into her hair from her recent use of shampoo. ''There's my girl.'' I whisper, I love being able to show my affection to her out in public. I never liked how working at Rosewood, I would see her every single day and right before class we would be together but once class started we had to pretend that we barely knew one another. That was one of the toughest things, Not being able to kiss her or even hug her with out her or I getting in trouble from the school. It was always rough when her and I weren't on speaking terms or would break up and she would just walk into class looking like a sad, lost puppy and it took everything inside of me not to walk up to her desk and apologize.

''Hey, I didn't think you'd be here so soon.'' Aria tilted her head back and up to look at me, I smirked ''I can always leave if you want me too..'' I joked, Aria spun around ''No. No I want you here.'' Aria's voice was like music to my ears - Cliche; Yes. But also true, It could build you up but it could also break you down.

''So Mr. Fitz, Does this mean we don't have to continue Great Gatsby?'' Hanna asked curiously as she leaned against the brick wall of the school; Her hair tied off to the side in a braid. I chuckled ''That's up to your new English teacher.'' I told her, I usually chose books that the students would relate to or that I myself related too but then I realized these are a bunch of teenager's who are more interested in getting home and playing video games rather then reading a book or two.

Hanna rolled her eyes ''I think the Great Gatsby is an amazing book.'' Spencer commented in my defense ''Well yeah, That's because you've read it like a bajillion times.'' Hanna's tone was annoyed as she spoke to Spencer. Spencer shrugged off Hanna's tone as she stood in her usual stance; Arms crossed over her chest and blank filled eyes. Emily looked dazed as she stared off into the distance, ''Don't you have a swim meet, Em?'' Aria asked her curiously. Emily is a great swimmer, The only problem with that is she has less time to study so she isn't doing well in most of her classes. ''Em..'' Hanna said slowly, Waving her hand infront of Emily's face. ''Hmm?'' Emily came back to reality as she looked around - unaware. ''Swim meet?'' Aria asked again, Emily gave a low nodd ''Oh, Yeah. Uh.. I should go.'' Emily spoke softly then left the group of friends standing before her.

''I've been thinking of taking the pottery class again.'' Aria gave me a blinding white smile as she turned around to face me ''But.. You already took it once.'' I commented, Playing with her curled brunette hair. Aria gave a small shrug of her shoulders ''It would give me an excuse to see you.'' Aria laughed, I nodded.. That much was true. There were many classes as Hollis for high-school students and you could get extra credit out of the classes so I guess it had more pro's in it then just seeing me. ''Hey, I got to get going. I have to meet up with Toby at 4.'' Spencer informed Aria, Hanna and myself. ''I thought you two were taking time apart.'' Aria said confused in Spencer's sudden change of heart. Spencer let a mischievous smile cross her face ''Oh ew, Gross.'' Hanna caught on, Hitting Spencers arm playfully. I rubbed my forehead; Yup this is what I got myself into.

I looked over to my left, Seeing an isolated Alison intensely burning her icy blue eyes into each one of us. I wouldn't doubt if she was sitting there planning multiple ways on how to ruin each one of our lives. She knew I was looking at her, But still she did not flinch not even blink.. She just continued to stare as she stabbed at her food.

I quickly turned my attention back to Aria, Not being able to take the stare of death from Alison. Avoiding her entirely.

''This is really weird to ask but.. Caleb has been hounding me on how he doesn't really know you guys so... Would you want to like.. Go on a double date?'' Hanna asked awkwardly.

I froze, I knew Caleb from class and hearing the girls talk about him but other then that I didn't really know the guy. ''Sure, Han.. Yeah of course.'' Aria spoke excited, I looked over at her with a 'what-did-you-just-get-me-into' expression.

''There are a lot of things that I don't like to do, I don't like to think about the past; I don't like Taylor swift and above all that I don't like to go on double dates'' I complained to Aria as her and I got ready in my apartment for the brutal night that was about to take place. Aria pushed out her hip as her head hung to the left, She scoffed ''Come on, Ezra. It's not like you're setting yourself up to get shot.''

I tensed my jaw as my eyes narrowed into little slits ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.. Just.. For me?'' Aria nearly apologized as it turned into a plea.. I circled my head.. Knowing I was going to give in and this was going to be one of the most uncomfortable nights of my life.

I pulled out Aria's chair for her as we seated ourselves.. Awaiting Hanna and Caleb's arrival.

I pulled out my own chair, Sitting next to Aria ''Hanna just texted, They will be here any minute.'' Aria pretty much warned me. I smiled and nodded, Pretending I was enjoying myself but really I wasn't. It's not that I don't like Hanna or Caleb, Hanna is quite amusing and Caleb well.. Like I said I don't know him but It's kind of awkward hanging out with a bunch of highschool students.

The bell that hung above the door of the local restaurant rang as I heard the clicking of heels heading in our direction, 'Oh dear god please take me now' I thought to myself though still preserving the same smile.

''Hey, Sorry we are late.'' Hanna apologized to Aria and I as she rushed over to the opposite side of the table; Sitting down across from Aria, ''Hey Caleb.'' Aria greeted the dark haired - dark skinned boy as he seated across from me. Caleb gave Aria a small smile ''So uh.. How's your dad doing?'' Aria attempted to make conversation while I sat there like an idiot. ''Actually.. He's doing good; Better.'' Caleb admitted, Happy for himself and his father.  
''Yeah, We are going up to visit him this weekend.'' Hanna smiled at Caleb as she spoke, Caleb for some reason looked unsure as he looked past Hanna.

********************************************************************************************

''Why can't we ever hangout with your friend's or family?'' Aria questioned me, I could tell by the look in her eyes that this wasn't going to end very good. ''You've met my mother, You hung out with Wes and you met Hardy.'' I spoke up for myself, In my defense she had met these people. ''Yes, Ezra - Met. Hardy thought I was one of your students who had a crush on you a-and Wes, Well.. That doesn't count. With your mom she hated me the second she heard my name.'' Aria argued, I flopped backwards down on to my couch as I watched Aria's face start to develop red patches from her getting angry. ''This is serious, Ezra.'' Aria was annoyed by my action, I rolled my eyes ''I'm tired, We had a long day. Can we just.. Not do this right now?'' I tried to speak slow and calm, Knowing that either way.. This conversation wasn't done with. ''Fine, Fine.'' Aria gave in, Surrendering.

I laid there on my couch, Arm's crossed as I tried to sleep but still feeling Aria's presence standing in the exact same spot she had been since we got back to my apartment. ''_Are you ashamed of me, Of us? Is that it?_'' Aria was giving this way to much thought it was unnecessary, ''_No, Aria. You know how my family is_.'' I sat up straight, Getting irritated by her sudden need to be around the people I know. ''Yeah but that doesn't explain why you don't want me around your friends, Are you hiding something?'' Aria was not letting this go, Continuing to drag it on and on.. All I wanted was sleep.  
I buried my head into my hands, Rubbing my face.

A low knock broke the fight that was about to emerge, Thank god. I got off the couch, Not even giving Aria a second look as I opened the door.  
I stood there in shock, Frozen in my place as I tried to pick up my jaw that had fell to the ground.  
''Hi, Ezra.'' The long curly blonde haired girl spoke,  
Still nothing - Still frozen.  
''Is this a bad time?'' She asked in that manipulative tone of hers.  
I felt Aria step around me, I still couldn't move. ''Alison, What are you doing here?'' Aria asked her friend, ''Ezra and I need to talk.'' A little devious smile danced across Alison's face. She knew Aria and I were fighting, I'd bet money on that. Now she needs to talk to me, There was nothing I had to say to her.. I didn't even want to look at her.  
I knew this night was going to continue getting worse by the second, Not only was Aria angry at me for bizarre reasons but now Alison shows up at my apartment needing to talk. This can not turn out good.


	23. Secret 3

''_What do you want, Alison_?'' I ask her, flabbergasted by her sudden appearance in my life.  
''_To talk._'' Alison said simply, Her voice cracking as she spoke.. I wasn't going to let her get the best of me and I wasn't going to feel sorry for her either.  
''_Aria could you go grab some food_?'' Alison was taunting her, Hoping Aria would snap.  
I looked over at Aria as she looked at me, ''Why do I have to leave?'' Aria asked; Angered.  
''_You know what, If you two don't figure this out then I'm going to be the one leaving_.'' I had had enough, I was under a lot of stress as it was and this was not helping.  
Aria huffed ''_Fine, Whatever_.'' Aria threw up her hands in defeat, Knowing Alison would win.

Aria slammed the door as she left, Alison cocked her head to the side with pursed lips. She was getting what she wanted, No surprise there. ''_What do you want_?'' I proceeded to ask again with folded arms. Alison walked around the inside of my apartment, Examining the bookshelf carefully '_'What are you doing with my brother_?'' She whipped her head around to look at me, I felt as though something caught in my throat ''_W-What do you mean_?'' I tried to play it off as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

Alison rolled her eyes, running her fingers through her long blonde hair ''_I seen you two out front of my house the other day, Drop the act.. Ezra_.'' Her face held no expression as her tone was mono.  
I shrugged my shoulders ''_He was in a rough place, I thought he could use a friend_.'' I flat out lied, Trying to hide any emotion of truth. ''_I don't know what you're up to but I will find out_.'' She spoke to me in promise, Tensing her jaw with gritted teeth ''_I'm not up to anything_'' I sounded innocent but she knew I wasn't and I had to think quick, It wasn't that I was doing anything bad it was that I have chosen the wrong path in the past when it came to Jason and If that came out I would lose everything; Including Aria.

I dropped my gaze, Not wanting to stare at Alison any longer then I had been. ''_So, What is it? Have another girlfriend on the side, Or is it something bigger then that?_'' Alison laughed in my face, Continuing to place me in her path of destruction. I clenched my fists, Staying silent as I tried to remain calm. I could feel my body heating up from the angry that built inside of me ''_Come on, Ezra. You can trust me, You know I'm good at keeping secrets_'' She was playing me like a fiddle and I wasn't giving in. This was not a secret that I could give up and I wouldn't tell her if my life depended on it. ''_You can go now_.'' I spoke softly, Not daring to look at her face.  
Alison didn't budge, I walked to the door - Swinging it open as the back of the door slammed my counter-top ''_Leave, Now_.'' I demanded, Feeling the rage build up with each second that she stood their.

I looked up at her, A tight-lipped smile danced across her manipulative face. ''**_I swear to god Alison, If you do not leave, Right now..I will kill you myself_**.'' I raised my voice at her, Growling at her with a bitter tone. I could tell my words stung, Alison finally walked to the door ''_You haven't seen the last of me_.'' Alison was terrified, Her hands shook as she spoke and she could barely even look me in the eyes. ''**_Yes, I have_**.'' I hissed, Letting her walk out as I slammed the door as hard as I could behind her.


	24. Nos Animadverto Totus

I yanked out my phone from my pants pocket 'I know you're mad at me and believe me, I am sorry but I need to go.' I texted Aria, and waited for her reply which came sooner then expected 'Go where?' Her text read 'I can't explain right now but I promise you I will explain everything, I love you and will see you when I get home.' I sent her one last text.. Grabbing my laptop and messenger bag as I headed out the door.

''Hello?'' Jason answered his phone, ''Meet me at the cabin.'' I told him hoping this call would be brief ''Why.. Whats up?'' Jason asked cautiously, I continued to drive down the long dark street - heading towards the cabin. ''Ali knows.'' I told him, He knew what I meant.. It was one of the biggest secrets I had to keep. ''I'll be there soon.'' Jason told me, I could hear his front door slamming as we hung up our phones.

I opened up my car door, Getting my messenger bag and cell phone from the passenger side as I stared at the gloomy cabin in front of me. After Aria found my manuscript and I followed her here, After that big blow out - I hadn't come up here or even gave this place a second thought.  
I took a deep breath, Hating this place more then ever but it seemed to be the one place that was safe.

I opened the mud rooms door, Touching the security pad and tapping on the B following the numbers 2&6. I knew Aria would figure out the code, I set it to B26 for a reason.. If she really wanted in the cabin bad enough then she

would figure it out.  
The security screen dinged '_Access granted_' Opening the front door to the cabin, I look around at the untouched space around me. Everything in the exact same spot I had left it in, I threw a couple pieces of wood into the fireplace; Adding crunched up pieces of newspaper. I grabbed the matchbox from on top of the mantel, Pulling out a match and brushing it against the striker; Throwing the lit match on top of the news paper.

I turned my attention to the door as Jason walked in, kicking off his shoes as he shut the cabin door behind him. ''She knows?'' Jason didn't waste any time, I nodded - Standing up and straightening out my band tee. ''Want a beer?'' I asked politely as I headed over to the fridge. Funny that I have more food here than I do at my own place. ''Yeah, sure.'' Jason said hesitant.

I grabbed two beers out of the fridge, Handing one to Jason who was now flopped down on the couch, I twisted the cap off my own beer and sat down next to him. ''What are we going to do?'' He questioned, Bringing the beer up to his lips.. I shrugged my shoulders - Messing with my hair. ''I honestly have no idea.'' I spoke in honesty, ''She's going to find out, Then so will Aria.'' I told him, I was scared for myself and for my relationship. Everyone has ghosts in their past but that's the point, They are suppose to stay in the past but as we all know - When Alison is around, Nothing stays buried.

I picked up my bag that laid at my feet, Pulling my laptop out and setting it on the coffee table, I scanned through my bag- Finding my flash drive as I pushed it into the USB port in my laptop. Waiting for the contents of it to load.

''We shouldn't have done it, If I wouldn't have started this damn thing then Ian would have never been so obsessed with it.'' Jason felt guilty for his past actions but at the time we were just college students who wanted to have a little fun - We never thought it would get so far out of hand. 

Finally all the material that was on the flash drive loaded onto my laptop, I clicked around - swiftly touching the keys every now and then. I opened the folder that contained all of Rosewoods finest citizens, ''Should we delete them?'' Jason asked as he looked over the file names, I moved the mouse around in circles; Thinking of what to do ''One way or another this is going to bite us in the ass. These aren't the only files out there.'' I admitted, Knowing Alison told Aria that she had taken Ian's flash drive that contained the less vivid material.

Jason shook his head, His short dirty blonde and light brown hair falling into his face as he leaned back on the couch with his arms folded behind his head. ''This is going to be a long night isn't it?'' Jason questioned me, I looked over at him as I chewed on the inside of my lip. ''We just need to delete some of them, I need to show Aria. If Alison gets this out first..'' I started, Thinking of all the possible ways she could ruin my life and Aria's. ''Okay, Okay. Lets do this.'' Jason was all in, He knew what was at stake but many people already knew about his history in the film business.. I on the other hand; No body had a clue when it came to my involvement.

After deleting the many videos of Jenna, Garrett, Melissa, Toby, Ian and the few older ones we had; Jason and I only had a select few remaining. The ones that were the biggest of them all - That had the potential of breaking every one in Rosewood, The videos of Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and Alison.

I could use these videos to my advantage, I would have complete control over all of these girls but I'm not going to be that person. I know how much it would pain Aria and disgust her, I can't ruin what I have with her and I can't watch her walk away. The only thing there is left to do is come clean with all my sins, I know she won't think of me the same. How could she, I'm not the person she thinks I am.. I'm no better then the rest of the guys in this town.

I arrived back at my apartment, Unlocking the door and stepping inside as I closed the door behind me. ''Hey, Is everything okay?'' Aria asked worried, I walked over to the couch where she was sitting ''No.. It's not.'' I was honest, I was terrified. Aria furrowed her brows, Licking her lips. I stopped her before she could speak, Setting down my laptop before her and joining her on the couch.  
At this point I wanted to smash my laptop, To throw it off my balcony or for it to just turn into dust but I had to do the right thing for once in my life.

I couldn't form any words, Nothing I said could make things right or make things better. I didn't know how Aria would react but I knew it wouldn't be good. I moved the cursor over top of the play button, Clicking as the video started to play.

The video played, The five girls goofing around in Emily's bedroom. ''Oh my god'' You could hear Alison's voice on the video ''What is it Ali?'' There was Spencer's voice, I couldn't bare to even look at the screen; I felt like plugging my ears instead of having to deal with watching these videos over again. ''That creep!'' Alison said on the video, ''Who? Was someone watching us?'' Emily questioned as the video continued to stream ''It was that creep next door, Toby!'' Alison spoke disgusted.

The video had finally ended, My pain and suffering had just begun. ''**_That..That was you?_**'' Aria's voice sounded distant, I could hear the sniffles coming from her. I bowed my head, Rubbing my face as I nodded. '_'Ezra, How could you?_'' Aria was devastated to say the least, Her sobs becoming louder as she started to hyperventilate from the sudden impact of tears.  
I turned my body towards her ''_Aria. I am so sorry. I-_.'' I paused, Taking a deep breath ''I_t started out so innocent, Ian got obsessed and started to black mail us_.'' I tried to defend my actions but under any light - It was still extremely wrong. The tip of Aria's nose was bright red as I watched the tears fall from her eyes, Streaming down her face at a fast pace. Aria blinked her eyes, That sweet soft smile of her's now turned into a frown. I reached for her hand, Aria pulled back wincing at my sudden action. ''_I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I was young, I didn't know what I was getting myself into_.'' I didn't want this to be the end, This couldn't be the end.  
''_You and your friends were watching me, You knew who I was way before Alison disappeared_.'' Aria tried to make sense of it all, Untangling the web of lies I had built. ''_You lied, You said the first time you saw me was at the bar but it wasn't!''_ Aria screamed in disgust, Realizing the truth.

Aria bounced herself up off the couch, The make up that had once been sitting perfectly on her face now ran down in black streams down her cheeks; Her chin twitching as her lips quivered, Letting a sudden rampage of tears flow down her face.  
I stood up, Standing there for a second as I tried not to cry myself.. I bit down on my lip thinking about all the ways I have ruined our relationship. I could feel my nostrils flare as the tears made wet tracks down my face. ''_I want to see the rest of them_'' Aria finally spoke, The words coming out in gasps. I shook my head repeatedly ''**_No_**.'' I stated.  
Aria's jaw tenses ''**_Ezra, Let me see the rest of them_**.'' She demanded, I moved my hand to my side ''_Fine. But It's just going to make things worse_.'' I gave in, Motioning for her to watch them.

'_'I'm leaving though. I'm not going to sit here and listen to these videos, It was bad enough the first time around. When all this is done, If you want me; Let me know_.'' I looked back at Aria as she sat there on my couch; Preparing herself for the torment that was about to come. My voice gave out as I spoke, I wasn't going to stand here and watch myself lose her; Knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it. This was ultimately her choice and if at the end of the day she chose me then there was a light at the tunnel after all. If not well.. We can all see how that goes.

I quickly walked over to where Aria sat, Still as stone as she braced her self. I slowly kissed the crown of her head, ''**_Goodbye, Aria_**.'' A laugh escaped my lips, But not a laugh of something was funny but laugh of sadness. I walked towards the door, Grabbing my keys off the counter top. ''No. No!'' Aria yelled, I was not expecting her to stop me from leaving. I spun around on my heels to see a now angry, Standing Aria. ''_You do not get to leave! You don't! You **can't**!_'' She yelled at me, Tears still falling from her eyes. ''_Aria, I_-'' I started but was caught off by Aria ''_ I can't handle this lying anymore, Since when did lying become so easy for us?_'' Aria sobbed, I stood there silent.. Still not knowing exactly what to say. ''**_Is it really that easy for you? To give up?_**'' She questioned me, Her eyes glossed from the tears - Beet red. ''_Is that what you think?_'' I questioned her, Shocked by her sudden questions. Walking over to her slowly as my head hung to the left ''_I don't want to give up but no matter what I do this won't be right_.'' This time, I didn't defend my actions I mean how could I?  
Here Aria stood before me, Gasping for air through each sob and all I could do was stand here and hate my self even more than I already did.

''**_I can't make this go away, Aria. I can't swoop in and make it better, Not this time_**.'' I realized my reality in that one single moment.. I couldn't make it better because I was the one who did it; Even if I wanted to stop.. I was still involved. ''**_Did you start the N.A.T club?_**'' Aria questioned quietly, I shook my head four times ''_No, Jason did. He told me it was harmless, That all I had to do was watch these videos_.'' I told her, Motioning to my laptop ''_But you didn't, You begun to film them_.'' Aria spoke slow, The world around me crashing to my feet.

''**_I liked you before I actually met you, I seen you at Hollis a few times and Ian caught on. He used you to his advantage, I was wrapped around his finger. If I didn't go out and do his dirty work then he was going to tell everyone about Alison and I._**'' I admitted, That was the most honest thing that I had told Aria in the longest time.

''_So.. You didn't do it for you_?'' Aria questioned confused, I walked closer to her but not getting to close. ''**_No, Aria. I didn't even know what the videos were until Ian, Jason, Garrett and I were partying one night and then started bragging about them. I wanted to go to the police but they had things on me too_**.'' I surrendered my guard over to Aria, There was nothing I could hide anymore. I didn't want to hide anything from her anymore.  
Aria stood there in thought, Rationalizing my actions but there wasn't much to rationalize.  
''_ I don't want to do this, I don't want to be mad at you but... I also don't want to forgive you_.'' Aria's tone was harsh and I deserved it.

I stepped in front of Aria, Leaning down and wiping the tears from her eyes. I stood back up straight, Then hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. ''**_Then don't forgive me_**.'' I told her, I didn't deserve her forgiveness and I'd probably never earn it. ''**_I won't_**.'' Aria admitted the truth.  
Aria's arms wrapped around me as we embraced each other ''**_But I still love you._**'' Aria admitted, I rested my chin on the top of her head, Rubbing her back as we hugged ''**_I love you_**.'' I admitted, Now that - That was the truest thing in the world.


	25. Unchained Melody

Monday morning had come and Aria had not yet left, It was clear that she was mad at me but it was also clear that she didn't want to leave, I believed that she should leave me and I didn't deserve her but on the other hand I wasn't going to let her leave; With Aria she was disappointed and in shock by finding out my involvement with the N.A.T club, But she also realized that's the past and I can't change it so we are in a stalemate situation.

Her and I decided not to talk about it, Not yet at least - The stress of the situation was getting to her and it wasn't good for the baby. I keep getting lost in it all, Too many things going on at one that I tend to forget its not just her and I in this anymore - There is now three.

''Want a drive to school?'' I asked Aria as I swung my messenger bag over my shoulders, Crossing it over my body. Aria nodded with a faint smile ''My pottery class is at 1:15 so I guess I'll be seeing you around then.'' Despite all that was going on, Her and I still loved each other and we would continue to love each other no matter what obstacles were in our way and we weren't going to stop showing we love one and other any time soon, Especially not because of my past because I'm sure Aria has things from her past that could destroy us too; I think she realizes that and that is what's stopping her from hating me completely.

I turned on the ignition, Reaching for the radio as I turned the volume up. The symbolic song played '**_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow, Let it be - You can't make it come or go_**' I smiled to myself as I hummed along, Looking at Aria in the passenger seat as she let a foolish smile cross her face. ''No matter what is happening, You can't deny the memories that come with this song.'' I laughed, Turning my head back so I was watching the road.

I pulled up in-front of Rosewood high ''It's going to be weird not seeing you in class today.'' Aria said quietly, I unbuckled my seat belt - Leaning over as I kissed her cheek ''You'll see me at Hollis.'' I told her, Aria smiled ''Yeah, Yeah I will.'' She genuinely seemed happy and I don't know if that's because she is a really great actor or if she just let everything bad go and was actually happy.  
''Have a good day at work and I'll see you at Hollis - Professor Fitz.'' Aria teased me, Her tone seductive as she spoke my last name. I bit my lip to keep myself from letting a dorky smile cross my face. I nodded ''Don't miss me too much.'' I whispered, Unexpected as Aria pulled my face close - Letting her lips crush against mine. 

Aria drew back ''Is.. Is that a goodbye kiss?'' I laughed, Confused on where this was going. ''It's a see you soon kiss.'' Aria chuckled lightly as she stepped out of my car, I shook my head feeling a smile coming on.

I peered through the door of the pottery class that Aria was taking, Seeing the room was cleared except for her as she sat there at the pottery wheel. I stride in, Snapping my fingers as I sang '**O********h**_,_**_ my love, my darling; I've hungered for your touch - _****_A long, lonely time_**'  
Aria burst into laughter at my attempt of being romantic yet stupid, ''Ezra, No.'' Aria laughed, Trying to catch her breath. ''Hey, I tried.. Remember that.'' I warned her with a stifled laugh, I leaned down to where Aria was sitting - Feeling her soft plump lips against my own; Having the passion burn with in me. 

''What are you making?'' I asked curiously, Remembering the last time she had took the class Aria had made something very simple. Aria shrugged her shoulders as she focused on her work of art ''I'm not sure yet.'' She admitted, ''I'm just letting my hands do the work.'' Aria concentrated. I snickered, Catching on to how dirty it sounded. Aria stopped the peddle, Tilting her head with narrowed eyes ''I wouldn't taunt me right now, Mr. Fitz.'' Aria giggled as she got off the stool she had been seated on. ''I will smear clay all over you.'' Aria neared closer to me as I slowly backed up, Hitting a desk in the process ''You wouldn't'' I tested her, Not thinking she would.. A confident smile plastered on my face

Aria smiled with wickedness, Bringing her hands up to my face as she quickly smacked them onto my cheeks - The wet clay sticking to me. I was stunned for a minute, Not believing she actually did it. I let the world around me go into a blur as it was just Aria and I standing before eachother like two people on there honeymoon.

I wrapped my arm around Aria's waist, Tugging her closer as I leaned down and giving her an Eskimo kiss - Smudging the remains of clay on my face onto her nose. ''Hey!'' She protested with a giggle, ''Now how am I going to go back to class looking like this?'' I questioned, laughing at our foolishness. Aria shrugged ''You could always not go back to class.'' Aria trailed off, I shook my head ''As much as I'd love to come home and spend the rest of the day with you, I don't feel like getting fired on my first day.'' I tucked a strand of hair behind Aria's ear, An infectious laugh escaping my pursed lips.  
Aria stood up on her tip-toes, Reaching for my lips with her own. Time stood still as the classroom around us began to fade, I laced my fingers through her hair. Tasting the sweet flavour of watermelon as our lips melted together, Aria and I slowly parted from each others lips. Her face shocked from the kiss that had just taken place ''Wow.'' Aria said dazed, I kneeled down, Giving her stomach a gentle kiss.

I stood back up as I made my way for the door ''I'll see you after school.'' I smiled, Aria still standing there compelled by our kiss.

***************************************************************************************  
**2 weeks later ~  
**

''Tomorrow's the big day!'' Aria exclaimed as she walked through my apartment door. I stood up to greet her, Giving her a quick kiss on the lips as I tilted my head ''Big..Day?'' I questioned; Not remembering any significance, ''Tomorrow we find out the gender...'' Aria started, I was clueless when it came to most things in life so she didn't take it personally. Something in my brain clicked as I remembered Aria telling me a few days ago ''Oh! right!'' I remembered, Aria set down a bag of Chinese food on the counter top, Ripping it open and setting down the contents with in the bag.

''Are you excited?'' Aria asked as we sat on the living room floor, Eating away at our dinner. I nodded eagerly ''Yeah, I really am.'' I smiled at her.. Wondering which gender I would prefer more.  
Aria scooted next to me ''Then we can pick out names, Finally.'' Aria was overjoyed by the appointment tomorrow.  
Leaning her head against my arm, I buried my face into her head ''finally.'' I murmured.

A loud pound came from my apartment door, Aria and I exchanged glances as I got up - Fixing my shirt and walked over to the door.  
Opening it to reveal a distraught & frantic Spencer ''Um.. Hello.'' I said rather surprised by her sudden visit.  
Spencer pushed past me, I turned around and closed the door confused by what was going on.  
Aria stood on her feet quickly ''Spence.. What's wrong?'' Aria asked hesitant, Taken back by her friends state.  
''She.. You.. V..'' Spencer frantically mumbled. I looked at Aria confused, Spencer was clearly trying to piece something together but I didn't know how to react to this.  
''Spencer, It's Aria. What's wrong?'' Aria's tone was calm as she talked to her hysterical friend.  
''I think I know who -A is!'' Spencer finally spoke, The words all tied together as she spoke but Aria and I could make out what she said as clear as day.  
''Who?'' Aria asked desperate.  
I set down my bowl of food on the counter top, Walking over to Aria's side as Spencer's eyes darted around the room. ''You.'' Her tone was a whisper, Fearful as she looked from Aria to I.  
My brows furrowed in confusion ''It's you.'' Spencer spoke again, jittery and in a state of shock. 


	26. How do you know it's love?

'_'Me_?'' I questioned Spencer as she looked from Aria to I as if we were total strangers, Spencer twitched her head then shook it left to right ''**_No. no. Aria, You're.. -A_**''  
Aria scoffed, Baffled by her friends thoughts ''Spencer, Do you know how crazy that sounds?'' Aria tried to reason with her '**_'I'M NOT CRAZY_**!'' Spencer yelled with all her might, Looking Aria dead set in the eyes. ''_Ok.. Calm down_.'' I hushed Spencer, Not wanting this to get out of hand,  
''_Spencer, I'm not -A! Why would I hurt my best friends_?'' Aria questioned her thought to be friend as I stood there and watched. Spencer's whole body twitched as pill body flew out of her hoodie pocket - Aria snatched it quickly; I glanced over and read the label.. Disappointed in Spencer. ''_I thought you were clean, Spence! I thought you stopped taking these_!'' Aria was angered, I felt bad for Spencer.. Habits were not hard to kick but she had so many people supporting her and yet she continued to abuse. I looked over the Adderall label one last time as Spencer snatched it out of Aria's hand ''_I-I-I'm not thinking clearly! Toby and I.. T-We_.'' Spencer scrambled to find the right words but it was obvious she had no idea what she was doing or thinking. ''_Spence, Go home; Do not take anymore of these pills_.'' Aria was concerned for her friends well being, Spencer sniffled as she walked the walk of shame out the door.

Aria and I had brushed off Spencer's words from last night, We both knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind but I didn't understand what made her think Aria was -A in the first place. Aria has been with my twenty four seven and when she is not its because she is at school, I just hope Spencer doesn't blow this out of proportion and puts the wrong pieces of the puzzle together.

I rolled over on to my side, Watching Aria sleep peacefully - Curled up underneath the blankets with most of the pillows under her head. Taking steady breaths as she was in her most calming state. One way or another Aria always put me in awe, I don't know how she does it or if she even knows that she does it but there are moments like this when I look at her and think '_This is what I'm living for_'

I felt bad for having to wake her, But if I didn't then we'd miss the appointment and I didn't barely sleep all night for nothing. ''Aria..'' I spoke softly, Aria squirmed in her spot ''Aria..'' I said once more, Nudging her cheek with my nose. Aria's eyes flew open ''Hmm?'' She questioned half asleep, ''You have to get up, The appointment is in an hour.'' I told her in a whisper, Playing with the worn out curl in her hair. ''Why does it have to be so early.'' She complained, I laughed ''Did you want me to make coffee?'' I asked - Smiling at her. Aria nodded ''Yes, Please.'' Her tone was of a little kid who wanted something badly.

I turned on the coffee maker, Looking over at Aria as she sat at the end of the bed; Trying to wake herself up. I didn't blame her for being so tired, Everything was so emotionally and mentally exhausting the last few days that all we've wanted to do was sleep.

I handed Aria the hot mug filled with coffee ''So what are you hoping for?'' I asked her as I blew on my coffee to cool it down, Aria shrugged ''Either way I'm going to love him or her.'' She said chipper as she patted her stomach. I smiled, This was easier to get use to. I had never really planned my future with Aria because I knew that one day she was going to graduate and go to college or university any where in the world; I knew that she wouldn't be mine for long but as long as I did have her - I was thrilled. Now, I can actually plan and hope, There is still a chance that she will want to move far away and who knows maybe even find somewhere else but that child will always be my child - Our child.

*******************************************************************************************

Dr, Vita greeted us with a warming smile, I think she was starting to get use to the idea of our relationship and Aria's pregnancy though it did still look bad it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Aria was so use to getting ultrasounds that she already knew what to do, Aria lifted up her shirt as I smiled at her small baby bump. Since she is so petite, Her stomach is still really small.

Dr. Vita applied the gel on Aria's stomach, Aria flinched at the cold feeling. I sat on the edge of the exam table; Holding Aria's hand in my own.  
Dr. Vita examined the screen, Smiling as she turned to us ''So did you guys want to know the gender or are you waiting till delivery?'' She questioned both of us, I looked down at Aria - Leaving it entierly up to her. ''We want to know now'' She smiled, Excited for the announcement.  
''Well, I'm going to hope that you were hoping for..'' Dr. Vita started, Trailing off and killing us with anticipation. ''What?'' Aria questioned, Not being able to wait any longer. Dr. Vita pointed to the screen, Showing us the gender of the baby. I felt my heart beat faster, Overjoyed ''It's a boy.'' I nearly whispered. ''We're having a boy!'' Aria cried tears of happiness, as I sat there thanking god for this wonderful gift.

''I think we should name him Ezra'' Aria stated as we sat down at my coffee table, Pen and paper covering up the top of the coffee table as we wrote a list of names. ''I'm not going to let our son grow up with the name Ezra.'' I laughed, I like my name its very unique but in preschool other kids didn't think it was such a nice name to the extent of years of teasing. Aria flipped through her baby name book, ''How about Mason?'' She questioned, I thought for a moment ''It's a good middle name.'' I told her in honesty.  
I scooted over to Aria's side, Taking a peek inside of the book ''Do you like the name Noah?'' I asked her as I scanned the list of names with in the book. Aria giggled ''Every time I'd say our sons name, The guy from The Notebook would come to mind.'' She was honest, I laughed; Not wanting that. ''How about Eli?'' We asked each other in sync, ''I love that name.'' Aria gushed as our eyes met - Feeling as if electricity was going through my body. ''So do I.'' I admitted, ''Eli Fitz'' The name rolled off Aria's tongue as she spoke ''It's perfect.'' I murmured.

''Are you sure you don't want to use your last name?'' I questioned Aria, Standing up to get another cup of coffee. ''Yeah, I'm sure.'' Aria said, Devoted to the idea.  
''Now to figure out a middle name.'' I told Aria, Pouring the coffee into my mug.  
''What's your favourite name?'' I asked, Opening the sugar bowl and pulling out a spoon from the utensil drawer. ''Hmm..'' Aria thought out loud, I poured the milk into my coffee - Putting the milk back in the fridge and making my way over to Aria. ''Felix.'' Aria light up as she spoke, Coming to her conclusion. I processed the name in my head _Eli Felix Fitz, Eli Felix Fitz_. ''It's beautiful.'' I admitted, It flowed just right. 

Aria and I had agreed on the name Eli Felix Fitz, Though if we did change our mind there was still time. Everything seemed to be happening so fast and I just wanted it to slow down so I could enjoy the moment but the next thing I knew, The moments were gone.

Aria's phone buzzed on the table, As did mine at the exact same time - That is weird.  
I picked up my cell phone as Aria picked up hers, My eyes widening as I read the text.. I looked over at Aria's phone and realized she had got the exact same text so either the person who sent it knew we were together or they thought we were apart. Aria read the text aloud ''I've got a secret that I can't keep. Meet me at the clock tower at 9 pm to find out who I am. -A''  
''Why would -A want both of us to find out who they are?'' I questioned, -A was clever and -A would also never give themselves away willingly. ''I don't think we should.'' I was stern, I didn't want Aria getting hurt; Who knows what -A had up their sleeve. ''Ezra, We have to. Maybe, Maybe we can out smart -A.'' Aria had an idea, Like a light bulb went off when she spoke.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

****  
''Are you guys in position, Can you see us?'' Aria talked to her friends over a walkie talkie ''Yeah we can see you perfectly.'' I heard Emily say as the walkie talkie let static through after she finished speaking. ''Toby and I can see you guys too.'' Spencer's voice came from the talkie. ''You're all good.'' Hanna also commented as her voice came through  
Aria and I had planned a very thorough and in depth procedure, Before we arrived at the clock tower we met up with Emily, Paige, Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Toby as we all put our heads together to come up with a fool proof plan. Emily and Paige hid a few blocks down the road with binoculars, Waiting for -A to show as Hanna and Caleb sat in their car on the opposite end of the street; Closer than Emily and Paige were.  
Spencer and Toby were only a block away from us, All of us waiting on the arrival of our one enemy.

Aria and I sat on the bench by the clock tower, Watching every street and every pedestrian that passed by. ''Are you sure this will work, What if -A gets to us first?'' Aria asked me quietly, I wrapped my arm around her as she leaned in to me ''Your friends are watching us like a swarm of hawks.'' I reassured her, Though I was nervous myself.

''Oh my god!'' Spencer spoke over the walkie talkie ''What, What is it?'' Aria questioned back. ''It's not -A, It's red coat!'' Spencer exclaimed.  
Aria and I jumped to our feet, ''Everybody, Now!'' Aria yelled over the walkie talkie as we rounded the corner of where Spencer and Toby stood; hidden. Seeing the tall, Lean blonde in the bright red coat; Hidding her face.  
Emily and Paige came up behind us, Hanna and Caleb flew beside Red coat, Jumping out of their car. Spencer and Toby came up behind Red coat as Aria, Emily, Paige and I cornered her from the front.  
''You can't go anywhere!'' I yelled at Red coat, She was looking around frantically; Trying to find a way out. She didn't see this coming, We finally out smarted her.

We all stood inches from Red coat as she backed into a brick wall ''Time to show us who you really are.'' Spencer spoke eager, Intense. Red coat lifted her head, Hanna ripped off the mask that sat in place on red coats face. I stood there dumb founded, All the girls gasping and standing there in confusion as we seen the real face of red-coat.


	27. The End

[**NOTE: THANK YOU ALL FOR JOINING ME ON THIS JOURNEY, ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER]**

The person who was under the mask was familiar to the girls but to I, I had no idea who she was.  
Long jet black hair flowed down her shoulders, Aria and her sharing the same green eyes.  
''Alison?!'' The girls all exclaimed at once, The once masked woman that now stood there revealed, Shook her head. ''Vivian.'' The woman spoke, Her voice not recognize able at all.  
Hanna tugged at 'Vivian's' hair ''It's real.'' Hanna was shocked by this woman that stood before her, Aria latched on-to my hand; Clearly being afraid.  
''I think we all need to sit down and talk, Especially you and I.. Aria.'' The woman spoke but it was more directed to Aria as they stared curiously at each others faces. 

The nine of us sat in a little cafe, Excluded from the rest of Rosewood; Best for privacy and unwanted ears. All holding our drink's in our hands and at the edge of our seats, Waiting for 'Vivian to talk.'  
''**_I'm the real Vivian Darkbloom_**.'' Vivian revealed, Almost sad as she spoke. ''But.. Why would Alison use your name?'' Aria asked confused; Believing this woman before us though I had no idea who Vivian Darkbloom was. ''_I knew Alison for a very long time, We were friends but.. We weren't friends. I checked in at the Lost Woods Resort one day and seen my name was down already, I waited out side and that's when I seen Alison skipping out of a room in a black wig and a red coat_.'' Vivian shed light on the subject as Spencer drummed her fingers on the table. Hanna looked over at her with narrowed eyes, Annoyed by the sound. ''She looked just like me.'' Vivian scoffed at Alison's attempt to hide her real identity. ''So why..'' Emily started but Vivian cut her off ''Why did I become red-coat?'' Vivian asked, Amused at how much attention she was getting. The girls nodded in sync as I played with Aria's hair, Not very interested in the story; It didn't seem right. ''I was married to, A wonderful man. I had a beautiful step daughter.. One day, That step daughter went missing and then she was found dead. A few months passed and then I found out my husband was dead aswell.'' The woman told her story of revenge, Things started to add up here and there. The woman looked older, Late twenties maybe with flush skin; What would a woman that age be doing around Alison?

''Your daughter.. Alison?'' Paige asked confused, Paige still wasn't use to all the drama that came along with the girls. Vivian chuckled darkly ''No. I was married to Wilden, Sara Harvey was his daughter.'' A tear fell from Vivian's eye as she spoke, The more facial expressions she made; the more she looked like Aria. The girls all gasped at the exact same time, I still barely had any idea what she was talking about.

''That's why Wilden was after us! He thinks one of us killed Sara!'' Spencer yelled out, Finally happy that the puzzle was coming together. ''But none of you did, She wasn't killed the same place Ali was. Sara was killed in our backyard.'' Vivian told all of us, ''Then who killed her?'' Hanna asked; Confused why Wilden would think it was one of them. ''Someone close to you.'' Vivian told her, Everybody looked at me in sync.. I rolled my eyes and held up my hands ''It wasn't me.'' I told them in honesty, Shocked that they would think that.

''Why are you still after us then?'' Emily questioned, Confused by all the new information.  
''That's between Aria and I.'' Vivian told her, Aria's brows furrowed as did mine. ''Why.. Why me?'' Aria questioned confused. ''You'll see.'' Vivian said with a deadly smirk on her face. 

I fiddled with my keys as Vivian, Aria and I sat in a group - The rest of the group sitting with eachother across the cafe. ''When your mom was young, Very young. She had a beautiful baby girl, But she couldn't do it at such a young age so she gave that baby girl up for adoption. Then she met your dad and had you and mike.'' Vivian spoke slow, As if this was the first time she had said these things aloud. ''This little girl.. It's you?'' Aria cried in disbelief. I rubbed her shoulders, I was surprised by this new information. Vivian nodded as she let a tight lipped smile cross her face ''I grew up as Vivian Darkbloom from my adoptive parents. I became the black widow or as some people call me; Black Veil once Wilden died. '' Vivian told us, Which made a lot of sense considering we could never understand who Black widow was.

Vivian left for the washroom as Aria cried into me ''I have a sister! How could my mom never tell me this? My sister was trying to kill me.'' Aria sobbed into my chest, Freaking out by the new information. I shhed her, Rubbing her back. I don't think anyone would know what to do in this situation.

Vivian returned ''I need to go, if -A finds out I'm here.. I'll be dead to.'' She spoke sincere, The rest of the group gathered ''Do you know who -A is?'' Spencer asked, Hoping Vivian had the answer. Vivian shook her long black hair ''No.'' She simply said, ''If you find out any more information; You know where to find us.'' I told her, Creeped out by this whole situation.

''It'll be okay.'' I cooed, Aria lifted her head up - Smiling at me ''I'm really glad you're here.'' She admitted, Kissing me softly on the cheek ''Ezra, I love you.'' She spoke to me, Never leaving my gaze. ''I love you, Aria.'' I said in sincerity, Holding her in my arms while her world slowly crashed down.

*******************************************************************************************

**||FLASH FORWARD TO PRESENT DAY||**

''**_So you're telling me, There was two people targeting these four girls_**?'' The judge asked, Feeling sympathy for Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily.  
I nodded, '**_'Yes ma'am, Maybe more._**.'' I revealed, Not really knowing exactly how many people were after them. ''**_And you still don't know who -A is, Is that correct?_**'' The judge asked, Trying to get things straight. ''**_That is correct._**'' I answered quickly, Feeling sick and sweaty from being in the court room so long.  
Telling almost my full life story to a room full or Jury's, Close friends and family, A judge and lawyers was not fun. But if I wanted justice then I had to go through every specific detail I remembered, From the start of meeting Aria.  
''Was it ever found who killed Sara Harvey?'' The lawyer asked me on my right, I nodded ''We later found out that Vivian had multi-personality disorder, She was going to kill Alison Dilaurentis for having a fling with Wilden. Instead she killed her own step daughter by mistake.'' I revealed to the whole court room, The judge sat there in thought - Pondering my sentence.

I whipped my head around to look at the audience that sat in the gallery, I smile at Aria who's seated in the front row with a 11 month old Eli in her hands. ''**_Look at Daddy_**!'' Aria cooed in Eli's ear, Pointing towards me. Even when things were at their worst, She could always make me smile. Aria gave me a reassuring smile as I turned back around to face the judge, Aria was due on the 27th of August but ended up having our amazing son the day after our three year anniversary; It was the best gift I have ever received, He is so happy and so full of joy all the time. Always smiling and giggling once he wakes up, Eli makes everything; Every day beautiful. Seeing Aria with him, How protective she is over him and caring; She is an amazing mother and I got really lucky in life to have such a beautiful, astounding family. 

The court room took a break, Returning for the Jury's final verdict. The judge sat down in her seat at the head of the courtroom ''Has the jury reached a verdict?'' The judge asked, Looking towards the line of jury's.  
The jury's nodded as one man stood up, Handing an envelope to the Judge then sitting back down. I felt like it was a thousand degrees, Drenched in sweat and fearing the worse. I couldn't go to prison, I can't leave my family behind.

''In the case of Ezra Fitz...'' The judge began, Opening the envelope to reveal the results. ''The court finds you NOT-guilty in the murders of Darren Wilden, Ian Thomas, Garret Reynolds, Maya St. Germain and Sara Harvey'' The judge announced loud and clear, My heart skipped a beat as tears flooded from my eyes, Finally being able to un-tense my body and breathe.

Everybody left the courtroom, I could finally breath. I was ecstatic that I get to go home to Aria and Eli instead of sitting in a prison cell again. I had spent three weeks in prison when I first got arrested, Only getting out for court and to speak to Aria on the phone; She visited me everyday. Every day I spent in there killed me inside, It was hard enough being away from Aria but being away from Eli made every day a bad day. But the good days were when Aria would visit with him, Though I couldn't physically touch him - He was still there. Some people may be wondering how this even happened in the first place, Some people can already assume how it happened.  
Why would I of all people be accused of all these murders? Simple, **_-A_**.

I stood outside the court room as Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Eli headed towards me, I ran up to Aria as fast as my legs would let me; Wrapping my arms around her as our bodies smashed into eachother but I didn't care, I just wanted to hold her and love her, On top of that all - Feel her.  
I picked Aria up as she wrapped her legs around my waist, Holding her as tight as I was able to. The wet river trailing down my face from the joy that I was feeling, The relief.  
Aria's arm stayed wrapped around me, As tight as mine were. Not wanting to let each other go, Not wanting this moment to slip away, My arms locked around her as she clutched on to me for dear life. I pulled my face back, Kissing her cheek continuously; Missing everything about her. I held her head, Aria crying from the happiness and passion that was going through the both of us. 'I love you, Ezra. I love you!'' She cried into my shoulder, I pulled my face back - ''Aria..'' I whispered, Aria tilting her head up as well ''I'm never leaving you again.'' I cried, My voice cracking as I spoke. I felt her warm breath against my lips, I watched as Aria's lips twitched; Awaiting this moment. Aria leaned forward slowly; My breathing picking up as I moved my face the slightest bit forward; Our lips grazing one and others. Our lips melted into each other as a long awaited kiss took place. Lips locking into each others, Feeling the heat rise in my body. The feeling of Aria's soft warm lips against my own, Needing this more then ever.

Aria jumped out of my arms as I looked over at Hanna as she held my pride and joy in her hands, Letting Aria and I have our moment. Hanna handed him to me as I carefully took Eli out of Hanna's hands. ''I've missed you!'' I spoke softly to him, Holding him in my arms as he let a goofy smile dance on his perfect innocent face. The little dark brown hairs sticking up out of his head, Eli lifted his little hand and touched my face giggling as he did so. I felt a single tear run down my face for this little human being, So perfect and so precious. Eli squirmed in my hands, Giggling and smiling so joyfully ''Dada!'' Eli exclaimed with glee, My heart stopped at the sudden words that came out of Eli's mouth. ''Yes, I'm your dad.'' I cooed to him, Kissing his forehead gently still letting the tears roll down my face.

*******************************************************************************************

**TWO HOURS LATER**

****  
Aria, Spencer and I went for a walk as Hanna took Eli home for a nap. I wanted fresh air, I wanted to catch up with Aria and her friends; I wanted to cherish every single moment.  
''So was it scary in there?'' Aria questioned as we walked slowly across a parks diamond field, I nodded ''Yeah, I don't think I'd ever be able to do it again.'' I admitted, I was thankful for Aria's friends; Taking care of a baby alone was hard and I felt so terrible that I couldn't be there for her, Luckily her friends were there to help her out.  
Aria's fingers laced with mine as we walked side by side together ''What are you going to do now?'' Spencer asked curiously; I'm sure wondering if I was going to teach at Hollis still. I looked down at Aria and smiled, ''Aria and I talked about it, We're leaving Rosewood.'' This was our fresh start to get out of this crazy town and have our life free of -A, Free of all the drama and free of Rosewood all together. Spencer nodded ''Yeah, I guess you can't really live in a town where everybody talks,'' Spencer laughed as I nodded ''We need this, Eli needs this.'' Aria said in a perfect tone, Soft and sweet. ''I'm happy for you two, No matter where you live you know we all will be there for you.'' Spencer was sincere, In awe of how happy Aria was.  
Aria leaned her head against me, I kissed the crown of her head lightly as our hands swung together. Spencers phone buzzed, Paying no mind to it besides her. ''Hello?'' Spencer asked cautiously; Confused even. I looked over at her, Wondering who it was.  
''What?!'' Spencer yelled, Terrified. ''What is it, Spence?'' Aria asked alarmed, Spencer spun around quickly; Looking behind us as her jaw dropped ''EZRA LOOK OUT!'' Spencer screamed at the top of her lungs. I looked at her stunned and confused, Turning around to see what she was yelling about.

In that moment, Like most say; My life flashed before my eyes. Not like it had when I got shot, When I got shot it was just kind of blank but now every single memory I ever had literally flashed in my head in a quick blur. ''No!'' Aria yelled as she turned around, Looking at what Spencer and I were staring it. It all happened so quickly but I guess that's usually how it happens, At the most unexpected moment; No body knows how to react in that type of situation; You just kind of freeze from the shock and your whole body feels like a dead weight, Unable to move. Everything happened so quick yet so slow, As if everything was in slow motion then in rewind.

I stood there as if I was a statue, Looking at the black dressed - hooded figure; Wearing everything in black with a simple ski mask on. Holding up a semi-automatic rifle. Aimed straight towards me.  
I wanted to move, I needed to move but I was paralyzed by the sudden shock that hit me.  
The soft click of the trigger sent chills through my body. hearing the ear splitting bang as -A pulled the trigger, The bang echoing off of every surface in sight;

I felt Aria's hand tug me, The sudden blow to the ribs made my knees give out as I fell to the grass, But -A wasn't done yet. The shrieking cracks from the gun continued, I grabbed at my shoulder in pain as a second bullet strike my shoulder bone. I bowed my head, Surrendering myself from the torture. ''Run!'' I yelled with all the energy left in me, I looked over at Aria as clear symmetrical water lines ran down her face. ''No Ezra!'' She screamed, Holding me up as I tried to get off my knees.  
''Oh my god!'' Spencer cried sounding sick, Her body dropping to the ground next to me.  
''Aria, You need to leave! NOW!'' I screamed at her, I don't care if she hated me from making her leave but I was NOT letting her die; I was not going to let her watch me die.  
''I can't, I can't.'' Aria cried. ''STOP!'' Aria yelled to the hooded figure, I held my shoulder and ribs - Leaning forward in agony.  
Aria wrapped her arm around me, Trying to get me to my feet. ''Get Spencer help, Go!'' I yelled at her. ''I'm not leaving either of you!'' Aria sobbed, Not knowing what to do. ''Aria.. She's going to die.'' I told her bluntly, Seeing Spencer lay there almost lifeless as she mumbled to Aria.  
Aria scooted between Spencer and I, ''Hold on Spencer, It's okay. It's okay.'' She hushed her, Frantic.

I looked up in defeat, Seeing -A step closer to us so they were just inches away.  
Aria's head whipped up as -A held the gun against my head ''No, Please don't.'' Aria gasped for air, Her lips turned down as her lips quivered; her body shaking and trembling. ''Don't, Don't do this, Please!'' She cried in a scream with all her might, I looked at the masked figure, Crumbling as their finger hovered over the trigger. Hearing Aria's pleads and sobs, as I gave up in defeat.  
I didn't want to die, I didn't want to leave my life and my family behind but I didn't want to sit here and bleed out while Aria frantically cried and pleaded as her best-friend and boyfriend were killed.  
''Any last words?'' The muffled voice came from inside the ski mask, I turned my head towards Aria as all sanity left her ''I love you. Will you marry me?'' I asked dead serious as the tears fell from my eyes. Aria nodded ''Yes yes, I love you. I will. I love you.'' She weeped over and over ''Please don't do this.'' She said to -A, It crushed me to see her like this; So desperate to keep me alive that she was willing to risk her life and her friends. ''I'll be the reckless one.'' I whispered to her, Only Aria knowing the meaning.  
I reflected on my life I had lived; Easy compared to this. But that's the tricky thing about life, You never know how its going to end or who's going to be around to see you take your last breath.

Aria whimpered, Giving up.. Knowing it was the end. I closed my eyes, Taking the deepest breath that I was able to. Stretching my arms out to the sides and clenching my fists as hard as I could. Surrendering under -A's gun. I tilted my head back as I looked over at Aria he continued to plead for -A to stop. ''I'm sorry.'' I told her in a whisper, The sudden impact of the bullet flinging my head back; My body knocked backwards to the grassy ground behind me.

My head bouncing as it hit the ground, ''**NO! NO!'**' Aria let out a blood curling scream, ''_DON'T YOU LEAVE ME, EZRA NO! HOLD ON! HOLD ON_.'' She continued to scream, Grabbing on to my limp body. This time, No smile crept on to my face.. The excruciating pain fled through my body and I could feel the puddle of blood surrounding my head. Her voice faded out, distant now. No breath escaping my lips, head falling to the left slowly as my life faded to black.

_It's like the end of every tragic tale, Where the guy falls for the beautiful - forbidden girl; In the end, He gets her but in the end he loses himself. This time though, It was not a tale; It was my life that faded that one sunny, sky-blue summer day from the revenge of of an enemy who wanted nothing but to kill. Along with the girl who I loved enough to die for and for thus reason, I died a hero and I died inlove._


End file.
